Love Survival
by Nakamura Asuka-chan
Summary: Hidup Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan wajar...tapi apa yang terjadi jika orang tua mereka merencanakan hal yang mereka tidak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya?
1. Chapter 1: Meet You At The First Time

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO Xd**

**PAIRING: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA**

**Nb: My First Fanfic in here :D Minta review dari para senpai-senpai ya...juga para readers ! Moga-moga suka  
**

* * *

"Naruto! Cepat bangun!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang.

Orang yang bernama 'Naruto' itu hanya menggeliat di kasurnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut "Sebentar lagi.." sahutnya malas

"Naruto...!" Dalam sekejap wanita tersebut sudah seperti monster dengan rambur merahnya yang berkibar-kibar yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Kushina ,dengan cepat Kushina tersebut menarik kembali selimut dan menjewer anak laki-lakinya itu "Ini sudah jam 08.30! Nanti terlambat!"

Ternyata kalimat terakhir Kushina itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan terduduk di kasurnya "NANI?!" dia segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Kushina yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto segera mandi yang sebenarnya hanya sikat gigi -_-" dan secepat kilat mengganti bajunya dengan seragam.

"Ohayo,Naruto!" sapa seorang pria paruh baya berambut kuning dan bermata biru yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato,ayah Naruto. Dia sedang duduk menikmati sarapan sambil membaca koran "Kelihatannya kau sangat terburu-buru hari ini"

Naruto yang sedang berjuang memakai kaos kaki sambil memakan roti hanya menjawab "Ohayo,tousan. Ini gara-gara okasan yang tidak membangunkanku" sambil melirik Kushina yang sedang duduk di samping Minato.

Kushina berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan tampang seramnya "Anak bandel! Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi tapi kau sama sekali tidak bangun!" seru Kushina dan menjewer kuping Naruto

"ITAI!" teriak Naruto karena sakitnya jeweran Ibunya. Minato yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil,hal seperti ini sudah biasa di keluarga Uzumaki . Naruto menatap jengkel ke arah ibunya "Okasan,sakit tau! Aku sudah di jewer 2 kali pagi ini..-" lalu menoleh ke arah Minato "...Tosan,lihat! Ini kekerasan pada anak,itu tidak di perbolehkan!"

"NA-RU-TO...~" Aura hitam Kushina muncul lagi,Naruto yang menyadari hal itu sudah bersiap-siap lari tapi sebelum adegan pertumpahan darah tersebut hampir terjadi xD Suara Minato memutuskan semuanya "Ne,Naruto...sebelum bertengkar dengan ibumu lagi lebih baik kau melihat jam berapa sekarang"

Naruto berputar menatap jam. DHEG...08.55! Dia akan terlambat! Naruto megambil roti dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan berlari ke arah pintu dan berseru "ITTEKIMASSU!" dan menghilang dari pandangan.

SKIP

"Hahh...hahhh..." Naruto menyeka keringatnya. Dia berdiri atau lebih tepatnya membungkuk dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Percuma saja! Dia sudah terlambat,dia harus siap menghadapi Miss Anko sekarang. Dia kembali berdiri tegak dan melihat dari pintu Miss Anko seperti sedang menerangkan sesuatu dan setelah itu dia melihat seseorang perempuan berambut panjang indigo,perempuan tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi.

Murid baru?

Ya,hanya itu saja kemungkinan yang jelas. Walaupun otaknya lebih bodoh daripada udang dia pasti sudah tau.

GREK...

Naruto membuka pintu dan mengundang seluruh perhatian seluruh kelas juga Murid baru tersebut dan tentunya...Miss Anko. "Sensei,gomen! Aku terlambat" seru Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan di sertai cengiran segera tertawa,tapi setelah Miss Anko mengangkat tangannya ke udara seluruh kelas dalam sekejap sunyi seperti kuburan.

Murid baru itu memperhatikan Naruto,dia baru menyadari bahwa mata perempuan itu berwarna Lavender. Murid baru itu menyadari dirinya di perhatikan Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kenapa sih?,batin Naruto

"Ara,Ara...Naruto! Sepertinya kau terlambat lagi,dan aku memang sudah tidak heran lagi. Rekor terlambatmu memang masih dalam Rangking tertinggi di Konoha Gakuen" kata Miss Anko sambil berkaca pinggang. Narto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran

"Well,baiklah. Kau kumaafkah hari ini karena hari ini ada murid baru,Miss Hyuuga. Aku tidak mau marah-marah di hari pertama dia sekolah" sambil melirik ke arah perempuan yang di panggil Hyuuga tadi "Kau boleh duduk Naruto" kata Miss Anko yang di sambut helaan nafas lega,dia membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya

"Kau beruntung,Naruto" bisik Kiba setelah dia duduk di bangkunya. Kiba duduk di depan Naruto "Ya,aku memang beruntung" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

Kiba kembali menatap ke depan ketika suara Miss Anko terdengar lagi "Well,aku akan perkenalkan ulang. Karena Naruto datang terlambat,dia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dan baru kembali dari Aussie dan kembali kesini karena urusan keluarga"

Murid baru bernama Hinata itu terus saja menunduk,memang wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat,tapi Naruto bisa melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Apa dia pemalu tingkat akut ya?,kata Naruto dalam hati.

Hyuuga Hinata,ya. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Hinata nanti,karena dia Naruto bisa lolos dari **'Hell-Anko' **nama julukan yang di berikan kepada Miss Anko oleh semua murid.

"Miss,Hinata. Kau bisa duduk di samping Naruto. Orang yang-kau-tahu tadi terlambat" kata Miss Anko "T-terima kasih,sensei..." jawab Hinata dan berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Pstt...psttt...hinata" bisik Naruto dan membuat Hinata menoleh "Iya?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto...ano,terima kasih ya kau sudah membebaskan ku dari jeratan Miss Anko" kata Naruto dengan terus berbisik. Muka Hinata memerah dan menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab "I-iya"

Setelah itu mereka memfokuskan kembali dengan pelajaran Miss Anko,walaupun Naruto tidak sepenuhnya fokus.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah Restoran,Minato dan Kushina menunggu seseorang. Sampai akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang,Pria dengan berambut hitam panjang dengan rambut di tarik kebelakang. Minato berjabat tangan dengan pria tersebut dan selanjutnya di ikuti dengan Kushina."Maaf,membuat kalian menunggu" kata pria tersebut

"Tidak-apa-apa. Kami juga baru datang" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Ya...tapi tidak ku sangkan ya! Waktu berlalu dengan cepat" sambung Minato

"Betul,aku juga berpikir begitu. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi Minato-san dan Kushina-san" kata pria itu

"Iya,senang bertemu denganmu lagi...

Hiashi-san..."

- To Be Continue

**Pendek ya? **

**Ntar chapter selanjutnya aku panjangin kok xD minta reviewnya lagi yaaaaaa...**

**Sampai Jumpa pada chapter berikutnya  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO XD**

**PAIRING: NARUTO AND HINATA**

"**LOVE SURVIVAL"**

* * *

-cerita sebelumnya-

"Tidak-apa-apa. Kami juga baru datang" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Ya...tapi tidak ku sangkan ya! Waktu berlalu dengan cepat" sambung Minato

"Betul,aku juga berpikir begitu. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi Minato-san dan Kushina-san" kata pria itu

"Iya,senang bertemu denganmu lagi...

Hiashi-san..."

Mereka bertiga pun kembali duduk. "Jadi ini sudah sesuai dengan waktu yang di janjikan" kata Hiashi

Minato menganggukan kepalanya "Ya,sudah 10 tahun berlalu"

Kushina tersenyum geli "hihihi,aku yakin mereka berdua sudah lupa satu sama lain"

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita beri tahu mereka saja ketika mereka pulang" usul Hiashi

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi mereka berdua,aku tidak akan sabar menunggu mereka pulang. Naruto...Hinata juga" sahut Kushina dengan muka antusias

"Hahaha...begitu juga denganku" Minato dan Kushina tertawa berdua. Sementara Hiashi hanya tersenyum tapi terlihat sekali jika matanya memancarkan sinar kesedihan "Senang sekali ya..." gumam Hiashi yang ternyata terdengar oleh Minato dan Kushina

"Eh?" kata mereka berdua dengan bingung

" Oh,tidak-tidak,aku hanya berharap istriku ada disini. Dia pasti senang" ucap Hiashi dengan mata menerawang,mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu,sementara Minato dan Kushina hanya diam. Ibu Hinata meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia dan Kushina dulu berteman dekat dan satu sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Lalu penyakit yang sudah lama di-idap nya mulai bertambah parah dan tepat saat Hinata berumur 6 tahun,dia pun meninggal. Sebelum itu dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya dan sudah pasti Hiashi akan memenuhi janji tersebut.

Setelah hening beberapa menit,Minato berinisiatif utuk membuka pembicaraan "Baiklah,lebih baik kita memesan makanan. Untuk merayakan kembali bertemunya kita setelah 10 tahun!" ucap Minato dengan semangat,dan langsung membuat kedua orang yang sedang melamun itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kushina tersenyum dengan semangat,dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas "YOSH! Ayo kita makan..." Kushina memang sama semangatnya dengan Naruto,hingga membuat pengunjung restoran yang lain menoleh ke arah meja mereka. Minato dan Hiashi hanya menggumankan kata 'maaf' ke sekelilingnya.

* * *

Jam terakhir sudah selesai,Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang dan melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

Mungkin dia butuh bantuan?,pikir Naruto

Dengan segera dia berjalan ke arah Hinata lalu menepuk pundak Hinata dan dengan cepat atau lebih tepatnya kaget Hinata sontak menoleh ke belakang "U-Uzumaki-san...huftt,kupikir siapa" Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Hari ini Hinata sudah mendapatkan teman...berkat Naruto tentunya,dia hari in berkenalan dengan Sakura,Sasuke,Ino,Kiba,dll.

"Hehehe,ada apa? Sepertinya kau terlihat kebigungan?" tanya Naruto

"Ano,uzumaki-san ak-..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya,Naruto segera menyahut "Stop...! Hinata,berhentilah memanggilku 'Uzumaki-san' itu terlalu formal!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Hinata dengan raut kebingungan. Bukankah benar,biasanya orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu ataupun tidak terlalu akrab memanggil dengan nama keluarganya?,batin Hinata

"Kau tidak sadar daritadi aku memanggilmu 'Hinata,Hinata' masa kau panggil aku 'Uzumaki-san' itu tidak enak. Emm,jadi panggil aku...emm...apa ya? 'Naruto-kun'? aku tidak terlalu suka,kalau 'Naruto-san' sama saja...bagaimana dengan 'Naruto' saja" usul naruto dan sontak mengundang semburat merah di wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya berdiri mematung,dia malu sekali. Naruto memang tidak malu memanggil orang langsung dengan nama depannya,tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata diam,menundukkan kepalanya sesejar dengan muka Hinata "Halooo...Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?Mukamu merah sekali,apa kau demam?" tanya Naruto,Hinata dengan cepat mundur kebelakang,dia sangat yakin mukanya pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus!

Sementara itu Naruto masih dengan muka kebingungannya,mulai berbicara lagi "Baiklah,ayo kita latihan. Panggil aku 'Naruto' lakukan!"

"HEE?!" Hinata terbelalak kaget. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah,dan tetap terdiam. Sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang daritadi menunggunya,dia pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara "Na...Na..Naru...Nar...NARU. Ah,tidak bisa paling tidak 'Naruto-san' saja!" muka Hinata semerah tomat saat mengatakannya

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Yah...ya sudahlah. 'Naruto-san' tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto menyerah dan mulai kembali ke pertanyaan awal "Jadi,ada apa?kau ada masalah?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega,untung saja Naruto tidak menyuruhnya macam-macam lagi "Ini,tousan menyuruhku pergi ke alamat ini" Hinata menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Naruto dan segera di terima Naruto "Aku sudah lama tidak di Jepang,aku sudah sedikit lupa jalan"

Naruto membaca alamat yang tertera disana berulang-ulang kali. Eh,ini kan alamat...

* * *

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto. Sementara Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang dengan kikuk,dia masih heran kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi ke alamat yang ternyata adalah rumah Naruto!

"Na-Naruto-san apa benar alamat yang di berikan tousan ku adalah alamat rumah mu?" tanyanya sangsi

"Tentu saja. Lagipula apa ada alasan lain aku membawamu ke rumahku?" yang membuat mukanya merah *lagi* Hinata bukannya berpikiran yang aneh,hanya saja dia bingung. Apa mungkin alasannya kembali ke Jepang karena ada masalah atau apapun itu dengan keluarga Naruto? Yah,dia akan mengetahuinya hari ini.

"Hei,Hinata!"

Hinata mendengar suara Naruto dan segera menariknya kembali dari lamunannya "A-apa?"

"Ayo masuk. Kau ingin berdiri di depan terus" kata Naruto dan mendahului berjalan,Hinata segera menyusul dan memasuki ruang keluarga sepertinya. Disanalah dia bertemu dengan Ayahnya,lalu seorang wanita dan pria yang kemungkinan orang tua Naruto sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tousan..." seru Hinata. Hiashi hanya tersenyum kepada Hinata

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut merah itu berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan kearah Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata"Ara..ara...Hinata-chan kau sudah sangat besar sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu!" kata wanita itu antusias

"E-ehhh?" Hinata memasang wajah bingung

Wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya"Maaf,maaf...Hinata-chan pasti sudah lupa padaku"

"Baiklah,kalian berdua duduklah...Ayo cepat! Kita harus membicarakan hal penting" kata pria dengan rambut kuning itu. Aku dan Naruto hanya berpandangan bingung dan segera duduk.

"Jadi ka-" baru saja Minato ingin menjelaskan,Naruto dengan secepat kilat memotongnya "Tousan..Okasan...Ada apa ini? Aku bingung,kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba di panggil ke rumah kita. Apa ki-"

BLETAKKK...

Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto "Naruto,jangan memotong perkataan orang lain!" Naruto hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang super duper sakit karena terkena jitakkan ibunya. Total 2 jeweran 1 jitakkan dari Kushina hari ini. Hinata yang ada disebelah Naruto hanya bisa membayangan bagaimana sakitnya jitakkan Kushina.

"Ehem..." Minato memulai lagi penjelasannya "Kami...udah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kalian"

Naruto dan Hinata masih menunggu lanjutannya dengan serius. Rencana? Rencana apa?,batin meraka berdua

"Sebenarnya..-" Minato ingin melanjutkan tapi segera di hentikan Hiashi "Aku saja yang melanjutkan" kata Hiashi yang di tanggapi oleh Minato dengan anggukan kepala

Hiashi memandang Hinata"Hinata,kamu pasti bingung kenapa kamu di panggil kesini hari ini?"

"Iya,tousan" jawab Hinata

"Sebenarnya,ini menyangkut janji ayah dengan ibumu sewaktu ibumu masih hidup. Begitu pula dengan kedua orangtua Naruto" lanjut Hiashi lagi sambil menunjuk Wanita dan pria itu

Okasan?,batin Hinata. Sejauh yang Hinata ingat Okasan adalah ibu yang sangat baik terhadapnya,Okasan selalu menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuknya dan Hanabi,adiknya. Dia adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah dia tau

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran

Sekarang Hiashi melihat ke arah Naruto juga,Naruto pun juga mendadak menjadi tegang. Dia sangat penasaran dengan janji itu.

"Kami sudah berjanji,agar kalian...-" .Naruto dan Hinata menunggu dengan penasaran "kalian...

...

...

...

Segera bertunangan"

Krik...krikkk..krikkkk...Setelah itu semuanya sunyi senyap. Otak Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba melambat setelah mendengar pernyataan Hiashi. Setelah beberapa saat otak Naruto mulai berfungsi,mereka berdua berpandangan lalu kembali menghadap ketiga orang di depan mereka

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Naruto dan Hinata

-To Be Continue-

**Terimakasih atas review-nya :D memang masih banyak kekuarang dalam cerita ini tapi semoga dapat menghibur...etto kita jawab reviewnya !**

**pertama-tama... elisa halianson: *meluk elisa ..hahaha xP* Arigatoo~ =D semoga suka ya sama lanjutan ceritanya,tetep ikutin ceritanya**

**Zoccshan: Ding...dong...benar sekali :D *tebar conffeti*. Areeee? Minta sarannya lahhh *muka melas***

**Blue-senpai: udah lanjut kok :D**

**Ypratama17: Betullllll! (^o^)V wah banyak sekali calon detecive ! udah lanjut cerintnya**

**Nah terimakasih...See you...**

**Sayonara,minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings

**WARNING: OCC,TYPO XD**

**PAIRING: ALWAYS NARUHINA **

"**LOVE SURVIVAL"**

* * *

-cerita sebelumnya-

"Kami sudah berjanji,agar kalian...-" Naruto dan Hinata menunggu dengan penasaran "kalian...

...

...

...

Segera bertunangan"

Krik...krikkk..krikkkk...Setelah itu semuanya sunyi senyap. Otak Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba melambat setelah mendengar pernyataan Hiashi. Setelah beberapa saat otak Naruto mulai berfungsi, mereka berdua berpandangan lalu kembali menghadap ketiga orang di depan mereka

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Naruto dan Hinata

Naruto menatap kearah Minato dan Kushina "Tousan..Okasan, jangan bercanda!" Naruto melancarkan aksi protesnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua bahkan baru saja bertemu hari ini, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba diminta bertunangan!?

"Tidak sama sekali" jawab Minato dengan tenang.

Kemudian Hinata memberanikan untuk berbicara "Ta-tapi...kami bahkan baru saja bertemu"

"Areee? Ternyata benar, kalian berdua sudah lupa"jawab Kushina dengan muka polos. Tepat seperti yang Mianto, Hiashi, dan Kushina pikirkan! Mereka berdua –Naruto dan Hinata- pasti sudah lupa,tapi itu normal karena ini sudah 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan saat itu mereka masih kecil.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata dengan raut muka bingung

"Jadi Hinata, tousan tau kamu pasti lupa dengan kenangan 10 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya kalian berdua...-" Hiashi memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian lalu kembali melanjutkan "kalian berdua itu teman sejak kecil"

"Hahh?!" seru kami kaget dengan kompaknya

"Tidak pecaya? Kushina tolong bawakan album yang sudah kuminta" pinta Hiashi kepada Kushina dan segera dijawab oleh Kushina "Youkai!" Kushina berdiri dari sofa dan mengambilsebuah album tebal yang terlihat lumayan tua.

"Ini dia buktinya!" Kushina menyerahkan album itu kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto segera mengambil buku itu dengancepat dan segera membukanya,Hinata juga ikut melihatnya. Didalam sana terlihat Naruto dan Hinata versi kecilnya. Di setiap foto terdapat tulisan dibawahnya, seperti:

_**-Naruto dan Hinata sudah masuk TK,mereka terlihat sangat senang sekali! **_

_**-Merayakan ulangtahun Hinata ke-4! Naruto menghabiskan cake ulangtahunnya dan membuat Hinata menangis**_

_**-Nilai pertama Naruto dan Hinata! Naruto mendapat F dan Hinata mendapat nilai A,hebat sekali!**_

Hinata hampir tertawa melihat foto yang terakhir,sementara Naruto cemberut. Kenapa kejelekannya yang dicatat!,pikirnya. Setelah itu Hinata membalik halaman selanjutnya. Mukanya memerah, di foto itu ada Naruto dan Hinata TELANJANG BULAT tentu saja saat masih anak kecil sedang mandi bersama?! Tidakkk!Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah,teriak Hinata dalam hati

"Hinata,kenapa mukamu memerah?" Naruto baru saja ingin melihat foto frontal itu tapi segera ditutup oleh Hinata dengan cepat. Naruto tentu saja kaget "Kenapa sih?!" kata Naruto kesal

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" kata Hinata panik lalu berbicara pada Kushina, Minato dan HIashi "Aku sudah percaya kami berteman sejak kecil"

Tiba-tiba Minato mengeluarkan _recorder s_ari saku celananya"Dan ini bukti, kalau kalian menyetujui pertunangan ini!" katanya dengan ceria

.

.

JEDUGGGG...! Apalagi ini?!, pikir mereka berdua

.

.

Minato meneka tombol 'Play' dan terdengar suara:

_Grasakk...grusukkk..._

_**-suara Kushina-**__"Hinata-chan, kamu mau menikah dengan Naruto?" _

_**-suara hinata- **__" Hina, mau!" __**–Hinata menjawab dengan antusias-**_

"_Kalau Naruto? Suka dengan Hinata-chan?"_

_**-suara Naruto-**__ "En,Naruto suka sekali dengan Hina~"_

_**-Hinata menimpali-**__ "Hina juga suka Naruto~" _

_Grasakk..Grusuk..._

"Begitulah!" kata Minato dengan senyuman lebar dan memasukkan _recorder _kembali ke dalam sakunya. Ukh, pikiran Hinata dan Naruto sudah seperti benang berbelit sekarang!

"Sonna! Kalian memanfaatkan kepolosan anak kecil!" protes Naruto

"I-iya" timpal Hinata. Setelah dia mendengar rekaman itu rasanya dia ingin mati sekarang saja karena malu!

"Hee, kita tidak memaksa kalian sama sekali loh" kata Kushina dengan tampang licik

"Betul...betul sekali" Minato setuju

Hinata memandang Hiashi dengan wajah memelas "Tousan..."

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku sudah berjanji dengan ibumu"

Jawaban itu segera mengundang rasa kecewa di wajah Hinata. Baik Naruto dan Hinata tidak melancarkan aksi protes lagi. Sepertinya otak mereka sudah waktunya di istirahatkan saja karena mendapatkan beban berat secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ne,Hinata. Cubit aku" gumam Naruto

"Ya,Naruto juga" jawab Hinata dengan nada orang tidak punya semangat hidup. Hinata dan Naruto mencubit lengan satu sama lain dengan waktu yang bersamaan

"itai!" erang meraka dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah "Yappari! Ini bukan mimpi"

Karena tidak ada yang berbicara, Hiashi memustuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan "Baiklah,Hinata! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang,tousan masih ada pekerjaan"

Hinata mengangguk dan berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah Hiashi. Kushina dan Minato mengantarkan Hinata dan Hiashi ke pintu depan sedangkan Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang lalu Hiashi pun berpamitan "Kushina dan Minato juga Naruto, kami pamit dulu" Minato dan Kushina mengangguk

Giliran Hinata yang berpamitan,dia merasa tidak enak kalau tidak berpamitan sendiri "K-Kami pamit Minato-san,Kushina-dan...-" Hinata melirik Naruto yang daritadi diam "Naruto-san, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

Karena Naruto tidak menjawab Hinata,Kushina menyikut Naruto dan Naruto yang mengerti tanda itu segera mejawab "Ya, sampai besok Hinata"

Hinata melihat Naruto tetap tersenyum kecil, walaupun begitu Hinata sangat lega sekali. Hinata pikir Naruto akan marah kepadanya karena pertunangan ini terjadi karena keinginan ibunya. Hinata balas tersenyum, baiklah dia bisa pulang dengan tenang. Hnata sebenarnya ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini tapi...tapi ini permintaan ibunya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

.

Setelah Hinata dan ayahnya pulang ,Naruto segera pergi ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya penat sekali! Bukannya di tidak terima pertunangan ini, tapi hanya saja dia kesal karena tidak di beritahu telebih dahulu.

TOK..TOK...

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan terdengar suara Minato dari balik pintunya "Naruto, boleh ayah masuk"

"Ya" sahut Naruto dan Minato muncul dari balik pintu. Naruto duduk di kasurnya sementara Minato di sebelahnya

"Ne,Naruto. Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang pertunangan ini?" tanya Minato

Naruto berpikir sebentar "Entahlah, aku tidak tau"

"Kami harap kamu tidak marah, aku harap kamu bisa menerimanya" kata Minato dengan nada menyesal

"Tenang saja aku tidak marah" jawab Naruto dengan ceria

"Baguslah kalau begitu. O iya,tousan juga ada nasehat untukmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Walaupun kalian belum menikah, tapi nantinya kalian akan menikah. Hingga saat itu, ayah mau kamu tetap menjaga kepercayaan Hinata. Jangan sampai kamu membuat wanita menangis, kalau kamu melakukan itu maka kamu melakukan suatu kesalahan besar!"

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya, tapi dia tetap mengangguk. Menikah ya? Dia bahkan belum berpikir sampai situ,yang iingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah menikmati masa mudanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Hinata muncul. Hinata? Menurutnya Hinata tidak jelek juga, dia mempunya mata yang indah dan...dan...Akhh, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah! Sudahlah, lebih baik dia tidur saja.

.

.

.

Hinata bejalan menuju lokernya, dia berniat mengambil buku mata pelajarannya hari ini. Kemarin malam dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, mungkin insomnianya kambuh atau dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pertunangannya dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang "Hei,Hinata-chan!" sapa Sakura

"Oh, Hai Sakura-chan" balas Hinata. Hinata tidak tau apa benar tapi seperinya Sakura sedang memperhatikan wajahnya dan itu membuat Hinata risih

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu ada masalah? Kamu terlihat muram hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Apa terlihat sekali ya?, pikir Hinata

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata dengan menyakinkan

Tapi tetap saja Sakura sepertinya Sakura tidak mempercayainya karena masih terlihat raut wajah ragu di muka Sakura "Kamu tau, kamu bisa menceritakan masalahmu denganku, kita teman bukan?"

Muka Hinata memerah, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang perhatian dengannya selain Sakura. Hinata mengangguk "Baiklah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya masalah"

'Oke, kalau begitu...Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang! Ini sudah hampir masuk" Sakura menggandeng Hinata dan mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas Home Ec.

Sampai disana,Hinata berkelompok dengan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Mereka di beri tugas untuk membuat cookies-cookies coklat, untung saja kelompok Hinata semuanya pandai memasak terkecuali Tenten yang terkadang kikuk

"Hei, hei...Miss Kurenai bilang kita boleh membawa cookies-cookies ini. Kira-kira kalian nanti ingin memberikan kepada siapa?" tanya Ino iseng sambil mengaduk-aduk adonannya dan dalam hitungan detik, muka ketiga orang di depannya memerah

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? H-Haruskah kita memberikannya kepada orang lain?" jawab Tenten kalang kabut

"I-iya nih, k-kan tidak harus juga tidak apa-apa" Sakura tidaka kalah merah mukanya, bahkan dia menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Hinata menatap kedua temannya dengan bingung, ternyata hanya tidak dia saja yang wajahnya memerah.

"Sudahlah jawab saja" pinta Ino dengan muka iseng

"Kamu harus menjawabnya terlebi dahulu Ino, baru kami" protes Sakura, sementara Tenten mengiyakan

Ino tersenyum "Boleh saja, aku juga tidak malu. Dengar ya, aku akan memberikan cookies-cookies ini kepada Sasuke-kun!~" setelah itu Ino mencetak cookies-cookiesnya lalu melanjutkan "Sekarang giliran kalian dimulai dari Tenten!" tunjuk Ino

"Heee?!" Tenten menunjuk dirinya sendiri,lalu dengan terbata-bata dia menjawab "Ne...Ne...N-Neji-senpai" lalu menunduk karena malu,Ino tertawa kecil lalu menunjuk Sakura

Sakura tampak enggan,tiba-tiba Ino menyikutnya pelan dengan muka isengnya "Kalau anak ini sih aku sudah tau siapa yang ingin di beri!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bilang" kata Saura dengan nada memelas

"Tidak bisa, Hinata belum tau!" kata Ino tegas. Wow, dia sangat tegas jika dia saat-saat begini,pikir Hinata

"Baiklah...baiklah,dia adalah Na..Na-naruto-kun" jawab Sakura malu-malu. Tenten dan Ino tertawa,sementara Hinata tidak. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Mendadak dia tidak senang jawaban Sakura,kenapa? Hinata juga tidak tau. Hinata memalingkan muka dan mulai memanggang cokies-cookiesnya.

"Lalu kamu,Hinata?" suara Ino mengagetan Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Ino "I-Iya?"

Ino mengulang pertanyaannya barusan "Kalau kamu bagaimana Hinata? Siapa yang ingin kamu berikan?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum kecil " Um,rasanya tidak"

"Wajar saja, kamu baru saja pindah kesini" tebak Tenten, dan di respond oleh Hinata dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan membuat cookies-cookies tersebut, sambil bertanya satu sama lain tentang kapan mereka akan memberi cookies mereka dan akhirnya memustuskuan untuk memberinya pada jam pulang sekolah. Hinata memilih untuk diam, karena dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Orang yang disukai? Rasanya dia tidak merasa menyukai siapapun. Hinata melirik teman-temannya yang tampak bahagia,senangnya mempunyai orang yang disukai. Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin jatuh cinta,tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana jatuh cinta apalagi pengalaman percintaan pun dia tidak tau tapi dia malah meloncati semuanya dan langsung bertunangan,ini sama sekali berbeda dari remaja umumnya dan Hinata tau itu.

.

.

Pelajaran Home Economics selesai , berikutnya adalah jam olahraga. Hinata mengaku kalau dia payah atau lebih tepatnya sangat payahhhh dalam hal olahraga dan karena itulah nilai olahraganya selalu saja jelek, tapi Hinata tetap mengimbanginya dalam pelajaran yang lain agar nilainya tidak jatuh karena olahraga.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain basket dan bola voli. Anak laki-laki bermain basket dan yang perempuan bermain Voli. Sekarang lakukan!" perintah

Anak laki-laki dan perempuan membagi setengah dari gedung olahraga. Bagi Hinta bermain voli lebih mudah daripada berlari ataupun lompat tinggi. Hinata berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, dari sini dia bisa melihat Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba,Shikamaru sedang bersiap-siap untuk bermain. Tiba-tiba Hinata dipanggil oleh Tenten, karena ini sudah waktunya mereka untuk bermain.

Sakura melakukan _serve_ terlebih dahulu, lalu segera di balas oleh lawannya. Entah benar atau tidak tapi sepertinya lawan timnya lebih mengarahkan bola ke arah Hinata, mungkin karena mereka pikir Hinta yang paling payah dalam tim dan pikiran mereka sangat benar. Mungkin mereka bisa membacanya dari cara Hinata bermain yang kikuk, terkadang bolanya tidak sampai melewati net sehingga Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten harus lebih siaga di sekitar tempat Hinta. Setelah beberapa lama,akhirnya permainan dimenangkan oleh tim lawan.

Hinata terasa itu adalah kesalahannya karena tidak berguna. Karena dia,mereka tertinggal banyak sekali point "Ma-maaf ya...ini semua karenaku" lirih Hinata dengan mencengkram bawah bajunya,tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan bangan di atas kepalanya. Hinata mendongak dan melihat Sakura tersenyum dengan hangat "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salah Hinata-chan" hibur Sakura

"Ya ya! Tidak apa-apa kita kalah, lumayan untuk pengalaman hidup" timpal Tenten

"Cara bicaramu sudah seperti nenek-nenek saja" Ino tertawa mengejek begitu juga dengan Sakura

Hinata melihat ketiga temannya yang sekarang sedang berdebat ,melihat tingkah mereka membuat Hinata tertawa. Ino, Sakura, dan Teten bingung kenapa Hinata tertawa tapi akhirnya ikut tertawa juga. Mereka tidak menyadari sekitar ketika ada sebuah bola basket yang mengarah ke arah mereka

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang

Mereka berempat menoleh. Mata Hinata mebulat dan sadar kalau bola tersebut tepat menuju ke arahnya sontak membuat Hinata menutupi wajahnya juga matanya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sampai ada yang mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya.

"Hei,kalau main hati-hati dong" teriak seseorang, rasanya suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Hinata. Hinata membuka matanya untuk melihat sipa yang menyelamatkannya, dan ternyata...

Naruto?!

Hinata melihat Naruto memegang sebuah bola basket yang hampir tadi mengenainya dan pada detik yang sama Hinata sadar sekarang dia ada di pelukan Naruto. Semburat merah muncul dia wajah Hinata, dia juga tidak berani mendongak. Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mengamati Hinata dari atas ke bawah

Hinata mengangguk dengan tetap menunduk "I-iya, terima kasih Naruto-san"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega "Syukurlah"

Sadar Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten memperhatikannya, Naruto menyapa mereka "Halo..."

"Halo,Naruto!" jawab mereka. Hinata menatap Sakura dan mengingat Sakura memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto, Hinata pun menjaga jarak dengan Naruto

"Naruto,terimakasih kamu sudah menolong Hinata-chan" kata Tenten, Naruto mengganguk dan kembali ke tempat tadi dia istirahat.

"Dia keren sekali!" sembur Sakura

"Iya iya" jawab Tenten dan Ino malas sementara Hinata diam saja, walaupun dalam hati Hinata setuju dengan Sakura. Naruto sangat keren sekali!hanya dengan mgengingat kejadian tadi sudah cukup membuat muka Hinata memerah lagi.

.

.

Hinta berlari di lorong-lorong sekolah. Saat pulang tadi dia menyadari kalau kertas tugasnya tertinggal di kelas, karaena itulah dia sekerang berlari menuju kelasnya. Sampai di pintu kelas, dia melihat Naruto dan Sakura di sana. Lantas Hinata bersembunyi dan mengintip,Hinata tau kalau mengintip itu dilarang tapi dia sangat penasaran.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura dan Naruto. Dia melihat sakura memberikan sebuah bungkusan untuk Naruto, dan Naruto menerimannya dengan senyum lebar.

Cookies?

Sakura mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah memerah,tetapi Hinata tidak bisa medengarnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat Naruto sedikit kaget, lalu mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Sakura menunduk. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata melihat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya.

Hinata mencengkram pegangan pintu, adegan ini sangat tidak ingin Hinata lihat, Hinata memalingkan wajah dari adegan tersebut dan terduduk di depan pintu. Hinata tidak tau mengapa, tapi hatinya sangat sakit sekali.

Tess...Tess...

Air mata mengalir dari wajah Hinata yang sontak membuat Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Eh,kenapa aku menangis?, batinnya. Tapi percuma ,air matanya tetap saja mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu,menyadari hal yang dia tidak sadari sebelumnya. Hinata berlari dari kelasnya ke toilet. Dia memasuki salah bilik toilet dan menangis, dia tidak peduli kalau dia menangis dengan keras. Tidak akan sampai terdengar dari luar.

Dia menutup wajahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia baru menyadari, kalau dia menyukai Naruto?

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

**Bagaimana? Bagus, lumayan, ato jelek?**

**Di pilih-dipilih hanya Rp10.000,00 #plak kirain jualan**

**Pinginnya sih aku selalu ngerjain Naruto dan Hinata di setiap Chapter,ini wujud cintaku loh ya xD hahaha...**

**Ok,waktunya review:**

**.**

**Kensuchan: aku panggil kecchan ya xD Arigatoo! Baik deh *plak XP* ini udah lanjut**

**Blue-senpai: Yup,ini udah lanjut =)**

**Archiles: gomen! Chapter 2 emang masih pendek banget ==" ini lanjut**

**Bonbon: Terimakasih atas sarannya, memang rada susah di bagian tanda baca ==a**

**Guest: Arigatoo **

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: Arigatoo xD ini udah lanjut**

**Msconan: Oi oi xD masih SMA lohhh...tapi,emang ya? Kenapa gak sekalian nikah langsung aja? #plakkk**

**Fujimoto Miharu: Micchan! *panggilan baru* Iya...ini lauren desu~ Baca juga ya,bagus ya? Bener bagus?! Arigatoo~ :D**

**Pororo: Keren ya?! Arigatoo,iya ini udah kilat. Laptopnya di kuasai oleh maha raja xD *lirik seseorang***

**.**

**Terimakasih atas review nya ^^ lucu-lucu...hehehe. Oke,kita ketemu pada chapter berikutnya! **

**O,iya follow me ya on twitter: _NakamuraAsuka_ *numpang prmote xD***

**Jaa ne~**


	4. Chapter 4: As long As I'm With You

**WARNING : OOC,TYPO xD**

**PAIRING: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA**

"**LOVE SURVIVAL"**

* * *

-cerita sebelumnya-

Hinata berlari di lorong-lorong sekolah. Saat pulang tadi dia menyadari kalau kertas tugasnya tertinggal di kelas, karaena itulah dia sekerang berlari menuju kelasnya. Sampai di pintu kelas, dia melihat Naruto dan Sakura di sana. Lantas Hinata bersembunyi dan mengintip,Hinata tau kalau mengintip itu dilarang tapi dia sangat penasaran.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura dan Naruto. Dia melihat sakura memberikan sebuah bungkusan untuk Naruto, dan Naruto menerimannya dengan senyum lebar.

Cookies?

Sakura mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah memerah,tetapi Hinata tidak bisa medengarnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat Naruto sedikit kaget, lalu mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Sakura menunduk. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata melihat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya.

Hinata mencengkram pegangan pintu, adegan ini sangat tidak ingin Hinata lihat, Hinata memalingkan wajah dari adegan tersebut dan terduduk di depan pintu. Hinata tidak tau mengapa, tapi hatinya sangat sakit sekali.

Tess...Tess...

Air mata mengalir dari wajah Hinata yang sontak membuat Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Eh,kenapa aku menangis?, batinnya. Tapi percuma ,air matanya tetap saja mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu,menyadari hal yang dia tidak sadari sebelumnya. Hinata berlari dari kelasnya ke toilet. Dia memasuki salah bilik toilet dan menangis, dia tidak peduli kalau dia menangis dengan keras. Tidak akan sampai terdengar dari luar.

Dia menutup wajahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia baru menyadari, kalau dia menyukai Naruto?

.

.

.

Hinata menangis lama sekali,dia rasa matanya sudah bengkak. Hinata keluar dari tempat dia menangis dan berjalan ke arah westafel. Dia mematung melihat dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Rambut Indigo, kulit pucat,mata lavender yang bengkak karena menangis...sudah kuduga,aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan Sakura. Hinata tersenyum miris.

Dia mencuci mukanya untuk menghapus jejak-jekak air mata dimukanya,dia merogoh saputangan di saku roknya dan mengelap mukanya.

_Apa lebih baik aku membatalkan pertunangannya ya?, _pikir Hinata. Lagipula kasihan Naruto,dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai nya itu sangat kejam.

"Sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya" gumam Hinata. Ukh...rasanya air matanya memaksa untuk keluar lagi,Hinata menggigit bibirnya supaya jangan menangis lagi. Dia harus kuat!

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ke arah gerbang. _Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang,_kata Hinata dalam hati. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya ,soal pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Naruto. Dari awal dia sudah tau kalau nantinya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya,dia berhenti sejenak. _Suara ini...tapi tidak mungkin,mungkin hanya perasaannya saja,_batin Hinata dan melanjutkan berjalan lagi.

"Oii..Hinata"

Suara itu lagi. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Naruto berlari kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah sampai ke depan Hinata "Hinata,kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka bingung.

Hinata menunduk,dia harus menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak. Kalau tidak,Naruto akan tahu kalau dia tadi menangis.

"Ano...aku meninggalkan barangku di loker,jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya" jawab Hinata,dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Barangnya memang tertinggal tapi di kelasnya,dia tidak mungkin bilang di kelas "Naruto-san sendiri?"

"Hm,yah..aku ada urusan" Naruto diam sebentar "Ayo,pulang! Kamu akan kuantar"

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa? Ini sudah sore,bahaya kalau perempuan pulang sendirian" setelah itu Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih saja mematung di tempatnya

"Oi,tunggu apalagi! Ayo jalan" seru Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menyusul Naruto.

_Bolehkan? Apa boleh aku tetap di sisi Naruto?_

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya,suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk. Dia berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya.

Rasanya dia memang harus membatalkan pertunangan ini, semakin cepat makin baik. Otousan sedang dinas, dia akan bicara dengan otousan setelah dia pulang.

Setelah itu...setelah itu...

Hinata merasakan air matanya ingin keluar,dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan terisak pelan.

Setelah itu... apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersama dengan Naruto? Apa dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi? Benar! Dia tetap bisa dekat dengan Naruto!

Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Dia tidak sejahat itu!

Dia menarik nafas perlahan, dan mengatur kembali pikirannya. Dia menatap jari kelingkingnya. Sepertinya benang merahnya tidak tersambung pada Naruto, sekeras apapun dia mencoba, benang merah itu tidak akan tersambung.

Air matanya jatuh lagi,dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi "Okasan...jatuh cinta itu sangat menyakitkan" gumam Hinata

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama, sudah waktunya nona pergi ke sekolah" seru pelayannya.

"Tidak bisa kah aku bolos hari ini" balas Hinata

"Tidak bisa! Hiashi-sama sudah menitipkan Hinata-sama pada saya, dan saya sudah berjanji untuk menjaga nona saat tuan sedang tidak ada"

Hinata yang mendegar jawaban tegas dari pelayannya hanya pasrah. Hinata bukan anak yang suka membolos, hanya saja wajahnya saat ini sangat...sangat...hancur. Matanya benar-benar bengkak total, dia sudah mencoba mengompresnya daritadi tapi bekasnya masih tidak mau hilang.

"Uhhh...bagaimana ini!" keluh Hinata. Dengan pasrah, karena pelayannya daritadi terus saja menyuruhnya untuk berangkat.

Tidak apa-apa! Pasti tidak terlihat, rambutnya pasti bisa menutupi wajahnya. Banyak orang mengatakan dia mirip sadako karena rambutnya, tapi dia tidak semenyeramkan itu.

Hinata menunduk saat memasuki halaman sekolah, dia juga menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat apa ada orang yang dia kenal.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega saat sampai di lokernya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan rintanan pertama sampai dia melihat seseorang di sebelahnya...

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh, tatapan matanya kosong. Sakura tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Hinata selalu melihat Sakura tersenyum dan ceria, lain sekali dengan Sakura yang hari ini.

Lantas Hinata bertanya "Sakura-chan ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mendengar Sakura terisak "Sakura-chan...ada apa?" tanya Hinata panik

"Hi-hinata..." lirih Sakura

"Ya?"

"Aku...aku...Naruto menolak ku"

.

Eh?

.

"Kamu tahu kan,kalau aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Naruto-" Sakura melanjutkan "- kemarin aku meyatakan cintaku, tapi...tapi...dia menolakku" isakan Sakura makin keras

Sebelum mencerna peryataan Sakura, Hinata segera menghibur Sakura. Beruntung lorong ini sedang sepi.

Tapi...Naruto menolak Sakura? Menolak Sakura?!

Jadi...jadi...dia salah paham. Bahkan sampai dia harus menangis sampai malam dan membuat matanya bengkak.

Walaupun ini tidak bak, tapi Hinata sedikit merasa senang. Dia senang kalau Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura, tapi dilain sisi Hinata juga tidak ingin sahabat baiknya terluka.

"Tapi Hinata-chan...-" Sakura menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum kecil "aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja,aku akan berusaha..._motto motto_... sampai Naruto menyukai ku"

Sakura sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, mungkin karena dia sudah terbebas dari bebannya. Hinata senang Sakura kembali ceria, dia tidak mau melihat sahabatnya sedih lagi.

.

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Begitu sampai ke depan kelas, Sakura membuka pintu kelas dan berseru "Selamat pagi!" dengan semangatnya. Hinata menatap kagum ke arah Sakura,dia tidak mungkin bisa menyapa dengan semangat seperti itu

"Selamat pagi..." jawab Ino dan Tenten

"Pagi Ino...Pagi Tenten" jawab Sakura

"Yo...Sakura,pagi" sapa Kiba

"Pagi Kiba"

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Sasuke di singkat

"Pagi, Cool guy..." kata Sakura iseng, setelah itu dia berbalik menghadap Naruto "Selamat pagi...Naruto" katanya dengan tersenyum

"Pa-pagi Sakura" Aku bisa melihat, Naruto sedikit salah tingkah tapi dia tetap menjawab Sakura.

Ternyata memang benar Sakura masih tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Mungkin dia sebaiknya mencontoh Sakura dengan tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia juga akan berusaha membuat Naruto menyukainya...

.

Tapi...

.

Bagaimana caranya ya?

.

.

.

Hari ini ada test biologi dadakan. Bagi orang seperti Hinata yang belajar setiap hari, dia tidak terlalu takut. Tapi untuk orang seperti...emm Naruto, sepertinya sudah seperti kiamat saja. Hinata melirik Naruto yang sekarang sepertnya sudah tewas setelah melihat soal test biologinya.

Hinata juga melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya sibuk mencari-cari jawaban. Bahkan ada juga yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengambil buku, tapi sepertinya juga tidak kalah ketatnya. Sedikitpun tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, dan alhasil tidak ada yang berhasil dalam aksi meconteknya.

Hinata kembali ke kertas testnya yang sudah hampir selesai, rasanya tidak terlalu sulit. Hinata juga sangat menyukai pelajaran Biologi, mungkin Biologi itu cinta pertamanya. Hahaha...lucu sekali! Tanpa sadar Hinata tertawa kecil, dan membuat Naruto yang di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Psstt..Hinata,kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik

"Eh,tidak...aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu"

"Eh apa? Beritahu aku?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat

"Etto Naruto-san..."

"Ya?"

"Lebih baik kamu melanjutkan mengerjakan test mu. Waktunya tinggal 3 menit lagi"

Dan dalam sekejap raut wajah Naruto berubah seperti lukisan _scream_. Dia mulai mengisi jawaban testnya, Hinata tidak tau apa yang diisi Naruto itu benar atau dia hanya asal-asalan menjawab ya?

.

.

TENG...TENG

.

.

"Waktu sudah selesai, aya cepat kumpulkan ke depan" kata yang disambut helaan nafas pasrah. Hinata mengembalikan lembar melihat Naruto sudah terkapar di mejanya.

Setelah selesai Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Kiba dan Sasuke dimeja Hinata dan Naruto. Kiba sepertinya sama dengan Naruto, hanya pasrah saja

"Yahhh...Rasanya aku akan mendapat remidi lagi" kata Kiba

"Heh..itu salah mu sendiri" ejek Tenten

"Memang kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hehe...walaupun aku tidak terlalu pintar. Tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik" kata Tenten percaya diri

"Aku dan Ino tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali" kata Sakura

"Benar benar..." kata Ino setuju. Sakura dan Ino termasuk murid terpintar di kelas Hinata, jadi Hinata yakin kalau perkataan mereka benar.

."Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino

"Eh,aku tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali dan kalau Naruto-san...-" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih juga terkapar di mejanya "..-seperti yang kalian lihat"

Semuanya menggelengkan kepala "Mungkin dia sudah RNIP alias Rest Not In Peace" kata Sasuke

"Benar sekali" diikuti semuanya

"Naruto semoga kau tenang di sana. Tenang saja aku yang akan menyembunyikan nilai testmu dari orangtua mu" kata Kiba

"Aku akan mengambil semua komik mu dan akan menjaganya untukmu" sambung Tenten dengan akting sedihnya

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengepal tangannya "Kaliannnn..."

Kiba berbisik "Sepertinya kita harus kabur"

"TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI..." teriak Naruto

"Lariii!" Kiba,Tenten dan Sasuke lari daria amukan Naruto dan Naruto juga ikut mengejar mereka.

Hinata yang daritadi memandang mereka bingung mulai tertawa, disabung dengan Ino dan Sakura

"Apa Tenten baik-baik saja ya?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela tawanya

"Mungkin itu aneh bagimu Hinata karena kamu baru saja pindah kesini. Tapi bagi semua murid disini,itu hal biasa. Tenten itu anak yang tomboy, dan ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa" kata Ino dan Sakura mengangguk setuju

"Tenten juga sangat terkenal di golongan laki-laki, dia tidak pernah malu berteman dengan siapapun saja" sambung Sakura

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Hinata sangat senang dia kembali ke Jepang, disini Hinata mendapatkan banyak teman. Dia berharap kesenangangan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto menawarkan Hinata untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Tentu saja Hinata mengiyakan, dia bahkan sangat senang. Karena di waktu inilah Hinata banyak mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Uhh, otousan dan okasan pasti akan sangat marah melihat hasil testku nanti. Apalagi okasan,aku pasti akan dipecat jadi anak olehnya" Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Hinata bingung apa yang menakutkan dari Kushina, bagi Hinata Kushina terlihat sangat baik.

"Naruto-san sebenarnya apa benar Kushina-san semenakutkan itu?" tanya Hinata

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hinata "Dia sangat menakutkan! Mungkin dia terlihat sangat baik di luar, tapi dia sangat mengerikan kalau marah"

Hinata bergidik membayangkannya, rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat Kushina saat dia sedang marah-marah.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan berjalan lagi,tapi tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti lagi dan menunjuk satu kios "Ne...ayo kita makan Ice Cream"

Hinata tersenyum lebar "Ayo!"

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kios itu. Naruto membeli Ice Cream rasa coklat dan Hinata Ice Cream rasa Vanilla

"Ice Cream memang yang terbaik!" kata Naruto dengan semangat setelang menyicipi Ice Crea

"Naruto-san benar..ini sangat enak" kata Hinata

"Benarkan!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat Naruto memperhatikan wajahnya, dan wajah Hinata pun memerah karenanya "Na-naruto-san ada apa?"

"Itu..." tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menyentuh wajahnya tepatnya di bagian sebelah mulut Hinata "Ini ada Ice Cream di mukamu. Nah,sekarang sudah bersih! Hinata,kamu seperti anak kecil saja" Naruto tertawa kecil.

Hinata rasa dia akan pingsan sekarang...

.

DEG DEG DEG

.

Detak jantungnya ribut sekali! Bagaimana ini? Hinata samapi takut Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Mukannya pasti sangat amat memerah saat ini.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto

Hinata dengan cepat menjawab "Eh?! Tidak apa-apa...ayo kita pulang"

"Ya..."

.

Jadi ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta? Hinata baru tahu kalau jaatuh cinta rasanya sangat menggelitik dan sangat menyenangkan walau terkadang juga menyakitkan. Tapi saat-saat bersama Naruto terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai ke persimpangan jalan, Hinata mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto juga begitu. Kami menoleh ke belakang dan...

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

**Sorry update nya ngaret...banyak masalah di duta xD Dengan gaya ngetik secepat kilat dan inilah hasilnya –" maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran...nanti aku betulin lagi yang ber typo ria ok ^^**

**Waktunya menjawab reviews:**

**Kensuchan: tenang saja kecchan, happy ending kok xD tapi yaaa...kita lihat saja nanti hehehe..**

**Blue-senpai: yap anda betul sekali :D selamat anda mendapatkan Rp1.000.000 dengan uang daun xD**

**Msconan: Gpp kok manggil Asuka-chan xD hehehe...adegan fluffy ya? Emm...gimana ya xD ok,nanti aku banyakin di chapter lainnya**

** bohdong. palacio: arigatoo desu :D**

**Kirei-neko: Yahh...iya juga ya ==" kok gak kepikiran..nasi sudah menjadi bubur hehehe... pertanyaan lainnya akan dijawab di chapter ini**

**Gorm Speir : Saya juga menentang sebagai penggemar NARUHINA ! *lha kan yang buat cerita saya xD* hehehe...**

**Yukichn: maafkan ibu nak kalau kurang panjang *nah loh xD* iya aku akan berjuang update sampai tamat :D**

**jihan. fitrina: Iro-iro Arigatoo desu~ :D tebakan Jihan betul ! Sakura di tolah...Yatttaaaaa! *lompat –lompat***

**Bunshin Anugrah ET:Yee..Naruto emang udah keren kok walau gak dia apa-apain xD hehehe...ini lanjut**

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk review-reviewnya nantikan kelanjutan Hinata dan Naruto di "Love Survival" ! xD**

**Jaa ne~**


	5. Chapter 5: I Decide

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO XD**

**PAIRING: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA**

"**LOVE SURVIVAL"**

* * *

**-**cerita sebelumnya-

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kios itu. Naruto membeli Ice Cream rasa coklat dan Hinata Ice Cream rasa Vanilla

"Ice Cream memang yang terbaik!" kata Naruto dengan semangat setelang menyicipi Ice Cream

"Naruto-san benar..ini sangat enak" kata Hinata

"Benarkan!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat Naruto memperhatikan wajahnya, dan wajah Hinata pun memerah karenanya "Na-naruto-san ada apa?"

"Itu..." tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menyentuh wajahnya tepatnya di bagian sebelah mulut Hinata "Ini ada Ice Cream di mukamu. Nah,sekarang sudah bersih! Hinata seperti anak kecil saja" Naruto tertawa kecil.

Hinata rasa dia akan pingsan sekarang...

.

DEG DEG DEG

.

Detak jantungnya ribut sekali! Bagaimana ini? Hinata samapi takut Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Mukannya pasti sangat amat memerah saat ini.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto

Hinata dengan cepat menjawab "Eh?! Tidak apa-apa...ayo kita pulang"

"Ya..."

.

Jadi ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta? Hinata baru tahu kalau jaatuh cinta rasanya sangat menggelitik dan sangat menyenangkan walau terkadang juga menyakitkan. Tapi saat-saat bersama Naruto terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai ke persimpangan jalan, Hinata mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto juga begitu.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

Hinata melihat seorang perempuan seumurannya kira-kira, berambut pirang dan bermata lavender seperti HInata. Rambutnya diikat dengan pita berwarna merah yang membuatnya tampak imut. Hinata melirik Naruto,senyum Naruto mengembang. "Shion!" seru Naruto lalu berlari ke arah perempuan itu. Seketika juga Hinata merasa dilupakan, tapi akhirnya Hinata menggerakkan kakinya ke arah perempuan itu juga.

Sesampainya di samping Naruto,Hinata merasa kalau Naruto dan perempuan yang dipanggil Shion tadi sepertinya sudah sangat akrab, terlihat sekali dari cara berbicaranya. Mereka seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama.

"Shion! Kapan kamu kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Naruto dengan masih tersenyum

"Kemarin,aku baru saja ingin ke rumahmu" jawan Shion

"Begitu...kalau begitu kebetulan sekali" seakan tersadar Hinata dia dekatnya, Naruto dengan cepat memperkenalkan Hinata "Oh iya...perkenalkan! Shion ini Hinata, Hinata ini Shion"

Shion menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata lalu berkata "_Konnichiwa_...aku Shion. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Shion tersenyum ramah

Hinata membalas tersenyum tak kalah ramah dan menjabat tangan Shion "_Konnichiwa_...aku Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga"

"Shion ini temanku saat SD lalu akhirnya di pindah ke Inggris saat kami kelas 5" jelas Naruto. Hinata mengangguk mengerti, jadi teman ya?

Wah dia sangat cantik sekali, pikir Hinata

"Aku meyakinkan otousan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Tapi otousan masih ada kerjaan disana, jadi aku kembali kesini sendirian dan tinggal di Apartment. Oh, iya...aku juga akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kalian" Jelas Shion

"Benarkah?! Wah,pasti akan seru sekali" seru Naruto dengan semangat

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, Shion melihat jamnya,matanya melebar dan berseru dengan kaget "Wah,maaf! Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah...Naruto ...Hinata" lalu berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata

"Shion-san orang yang sangat menyenangkan ya" kata Hinata setelah Shion pergi

"Ya! dia dulu sama seperti Tenten,selalu bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Makanya dulu kami sangat akrab begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Sasuke" kata Naruto

Hinata mengangguk mengerti karena memang sejak pertama kali melihat Shion, dia merasa Shion adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat. Darimana dia tahu? Ya, mungkin dari auranya yang sangat ramah.

"Ayo,kita pulang" ajak Naruto

"Ya"

.

.

.

Benar saja keesokan harinya Miss Anko dalam pelajaran Matematikanya 'lagi' memperkenalkan Shion di kelas, sepertinya Miss Anko bosan karena dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 1 bulan dia harus memotong jam pelajarannya untuk sesi perkenalan. Shion berbeda dengan Hinata yang saat itu terus menunduk saat di perkenalkan Miss Anko, dia menatap seluruh murid di kelas dengan tatapan percaya diri dan senyuman.

Kedatangan Shion membuat para siswa senang. Bagaimana tidak, dikelas mereka datang seseorang yang sangat cantik seperti malaikat. Pasti dalam beberapa hari akan terbentuk _Shion FanClub _di Konoha Gakuen ini.

"Yak, hari ini ada murid baru. Namanya Shion, di baru pindah dari Inggris. Seperti sama halnya dengan Miss Hyuuga, dia juga pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Silahkan.." Miss Anko mempersilahkan Shion untuk memperkenalkan diri

Shion maju selangkah "_Ohayo minna-san... watashi wa Shion Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_"

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di...ah, disamping Sai. Itu orang yang duduk sendiri di bangku kedua kanan"

Shion berjalan kearah tempat yang tadi di beritahu oleh Miss Anko dengan diikuti desahan kecewa para siswa karena tidak bisa duduk di samping Shion.

Setelah itu pelajaran pun berlanjut

.

Hari ini di kantin Shion bergabung dengan Sasuke,Ino,Kiba,Tenten,Sakura,Naruto dan Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto yang mengajaknya, yang lain juga tidak keberatan. Kiba dan Sasuke juga senang karena Shion kembali, Shion juga sudah mulai berteman dengan Sakura,Ino dan Tenten.

"Jadi kalian sudah berteman sejak SD?" tanya Tenten

"Ya! Kami berempat biasanya main bersama" kata Kiba

"Hahaha...sudah lama sekali tidak bermain dengan kalian" sambung Shion "Dan sepertinya Sasuke tetap saja tidak berubah. Tetap bersikap Cool begitu..." sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk dengan makanannya

"Aku biasa saja tuh..." jawab Sasuke datar

"Yayaya..."

"Ne ne~ Shion-chan,kamu sudah punya pacar tidak?" tanya Ino yang sudah seperti wartawan saja

"Emm...tidak punya" jawab Shion

"Uso...perempuan secantikmu tidak mungkin tidak punya pacar " kata Tenten dengan nada di lebih-lebihkan

"Terima kasih...tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya pacar. Lagipula apa kalian sendiri punya pacar?" Shion bertanya balik dengan kilatan mata iseng

"Tidak punya,tapi nanti pasti" jawab Ino sambil tertawa

"Aku juga belum..." jawab Tenten

"Aku belum juga" jawab Sakura

Shion mengarahkan pandangan ke Hinata "Aku juga b-belum" jawab Hinata

"Wahhh...sepertinya yang ada disini jomblo. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak jomblo sendiri" kata Shion bercanda

Semuannya tertawa, rasanya seperti Shion bukan murid baru hari ini. Dia terasa seperti teman yang sudah dikenal sejak lama "Eh,aku permisi ingin ke toilet" ijin Shion dan pergi meninggalkan ketujuh orang itu.

Kiba menyikut Naruto dengan tampang iseng "Hey..hey...bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau" timpal Sasuke yang sdang fokus dengan I-Phone nya

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya "Aku benar- benar tidak tau"

"Apakah kamu masih menyukai Shion-chan?" tanya Kiba To the Point

Naruto yang sedang memakan makanannya tersedak "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, aku tau sekali kalau kamu menyukai Shion saat SD"

Hinata melihat dari balik matanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut. Walaupun tidak hanya Sakura saja, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga" timpal Sasuke

"Jadi?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, dan memandang ke arah Shion pergi tadi dan memberikan jawaban yang membuat Hinata serasa jatuh dari tebing "Mungkin,masih..."

Hanya 2 kata saja sudah membuat mood Hinata surut, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Hinata sempat melirik Sakura sepintas, raut muka Sakura bahkan sudah menunjukan kekecewaan.

Sementara Ino danTenten sibuk menggangu Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Shion datang "Maaf,membuat kalian menunggu"

Tenten tertawa kecil "Tidak juga mendapatkan pembicaraan yang menarik" lalu tertawa cekikikan dengan Ino.

Shion memiringkan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum bingung.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun selesai. Saatnya pelajaran Fisika. Seperti biasa, pelajaran belum dimulai. Hinata dengar kalau gurunya selalu terlambat dengan membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Hinata terus berkutat dengan bukunya, sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Naruto. Entahlah, rasanya berbicara dengan Naruto menjadi sangat susah. Sebenarnya tidak susah, Hinata selalu bisa bicara apapun dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, tidak sekarang...setelah pembicaraan di kantin.

Benar saja, Naruto bingung menapa Hinata sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Hinata tidak seperti biasanya "Hei, Hinata. Apa kamu ada masalah?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab Naruto dan tetap membaca bukunya. Sungguh sebenarnya Hinata juga inin berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Hoiii...Hinataaa!" panggil Naruto lagi. Hinata tetap diam

Sampai akhirnya Naruto, berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke depan meja Hinata. Naruto berjongkok dan menatap tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah Hinata "Hinata,aku bicara padamu!"

Muka Hinata merah padam "Kyaaa..." Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menciptakan jarak antara mereka berdua. "A-apa yang mau kamu lakukan,Naruto-san?" katanya dengan kalap

Naruto berdiri tegak lagi dan berkacak pinggang "Memanggilmu. Karena kamu sama sekali tidak menjawabku dari tadi, Hinata. Sebenarnya apa kamu ada masalah?"

_Iya dan itu karenamu_, batin Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tidak yakin

"Iya" Hinata menambahkan senyuman agar terlihat meyakinkan

Naruto tersenyum "Bagus kalau begitu...Tapi kalau ada masalah bilang ya?"

Hinata mengangguk "Ya,pasti!"

Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Hinata kembali bicara dengannya, dan dengan mudahnya mencairkan dinding penghalang di tengah-tengah mereka. Karena itu, setiap Hinata ingin mendiami Naruto selalu saja tidak bisa terjadi.

.

GREKKK...

.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul laki-laki dengan masker hitam dengan rambut abu-abu. Dia berdiri di depan kelas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Maaf aku terlambat,tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" dari matanya dia terlihat tersenyum.

Okey,Hinata tahu kenapa disebut dengan tidak masuk akal? MANA ADA JALAN YANG BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN DISINI?! Benar-benar, Guru itu atau yang di bilang murid-murid harus memikirkan alasan yang lebih logis daripada itu.

Naruto sudah kembali ke bangkunya di sebelah Hinata. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan pembicaraan di kantin, tapi ternyata sulit. Tapi lambat laun Hinata mulai fokus ke pelajaran daripada kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan melewati rumah-rumah sambil menendang-nendang batu "Naruto-san no Baka" umpatnya

"Baka...Baka...Baka" umpat Hinata terus menerus. Dia kesal mengingat kejadian tadi saat pulang sekolah.

Saat pulang tadi, Naruto berkata dia tidak bisa pulang dengan Hinata karena Shion ingin mampir ke rumah Naruto. Dan tidak enak kalau mengajak Shion ikut mengantar Hinata pulang terlebih Hinata hanya berkata begini "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan sampai jumpa besok~" dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan akhirnya hanya melihat punggung Naruto menjauh bersama dengan Shion.

"Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sudah bertunangan?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baru saja 1 masalah selesai, kenapa muncul masalah yang baru. Hinata menggerutu kesal, pasti orang-orang mengira Hinata gila karena berbicara sendiri tapi Hinata juga tidak peduli. Dia menarik nafas dalam – dalam utuk menahan emosinya tapi percuma saja dia tidak bisa menahannya...

"NARUTO-SAN NO BAKA!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba. Beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya, Hinata berlari menjauh untuk menghindari tatapan orang. Tadi dia tidak malu, sekarang dia malu sekali sampai pipinya memerah.

Setelah agak jauh, Hinata memperlambat berlari dia memikirkan sesuatu, hal yang seharusnya dilakukan dari awal. Hinata sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Tidak ada gunanya cemburu!. Seperti sama halnya dengan Sakura, dia hanya perlu berjuang sebaik mungkin! Masa bodoh dengan cinta pertama Naruto! Masa bodoh dengan perasaan Naruto kepada Shion!

Yang hanya perlu dia lakukan berjuang sekeras mungkin!

Hinata menatap langit yang sudah hampir berganti warna menjadi jingga kemerah-merahan dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri "Ganbatte Hinata!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Dia bahkan tidak cemburu saat melihat Shion dan Naruto. Ok,dia bohong. Walaupun Hinata harus jujur kalau ada sakit sedikitttt, tapi dia sudah tidak cengeng seperti dulunya. Hari ini adalah pelajaran Musik. Diantara semua guru Miss Shizune yang paling ramah, tapi dia juga merupakan orang yang paling dipercayai oleh Kepala Sekolah KG yaitu Tsunade.

Hari Miss Shizune bertingkah sangat aneh, dari awal masuk dia sudah sangat mencurigakan sepengelihatan Hinata. Sejak masuk tadi Miss Shizune seperti ingin menahan senyum, padahal setiap hari selalu tersenyum bahkan saat pertama kali masuk kelas. Tapi hari ini dia menahannya, Hinata yakin pasti ada yang di sembunyika oleh guru itu. Sampai akhirnya kecurigaan Hinata terungkap.

"Minna~ Sensei ada kabar gembira?"

"Apakah hari ini tidak ada pelajaran?" tanya Kiba

"tidak" jawab Shizune

"Apakah kita boleh makan Gratis di kantin hari ini?" tanya hoji

"I'e, pikiranmu hanya makan saja"

"Apakah sensei akhirnya menikah?" tanya Naruto antusias

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Miss Shizune melempar kapur ke arah Naruto dan sukses mengenai mukanya "Bukan...juga" katanya menahan marah dengan senyuman dipaksakan

Miss Shizune menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memberitahunya, karena semuannya menebak asal-asalan "Ini saat yang sudah di tunggu oleh anak-anak muda seperti kalian...-" kata Miss Shizune penuh dengan misteri.

Semua menunggu dengan penuh minat apa yang akan di katakan Miss Shizune selanjutnya. Bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak berkedip ataupun bernafas menunggu apa yang ini disampaikan oleh Miss Shizune. Choji memakan keripiknya dengan cepat saking penasarannya, Naruto hanya memelototi Miss Shizune sambil menunggu lanjutannya, Kiba hampir mematahkan bolpointnya,sementara Shikamaru hanya tidur ==". Uh, kenapa harus memutuskan pembicaraan ditengah jalan seperti ini...membuat penasaran saja.

.

.

"WAKTUNYA PERJALANAN WISATA!"

.

.

-To be Continue

.

**Hehehe...otak lagi kosong. Gak ada inspirasi nih ==" kok kaya'nya idenya kesumbat di otak. Asuka ne...suka banget sama perjalanan wisata! Makanya chapter selanjutnya, adalah perjalanan wisata...huahahaha xD**

**Sekarang mikir apa yang harus terjadi di Perjalanan tsb *ukh* tapi aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya di chapter selanjutnya gak akan mengecewakan...ehe... ^^**

**Ada yang lagi UAS? Saya tinggal 1 hari lagi T_T cepetan selesai dong~~~~**

**Yak tak lupa satu lagi:**

**REVIEW Xd**

**.**

**Kirei- neko: Salah xP hehehehe *nyodorin chapter 5* iya ya emang tumben,biasanya kalo baca fanfict lain,pasti Naruto nerima sakura ya xD tapi tidak di Fanfictku...huahaha...**

**Blue- senpai: Ha'i ,udah lanjut :D**

**Kensuchan: Iya ngerusak suasana aja deh xD hehehe... *di lempar sandal sama Shion***

**Soputan: Udah lanjut nih :D**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: Salah desu~ yang manggil bukan Sakura,,tau lah xD hehehe...Yak,kita lihat siapakah yang akan memenangkan ajang lomba "Menaklukan Naruto" xD *tentu saya ikutan..ehe***

**Jihan. Fitrina: emmm...benci gak ya xD lihat aja nanti**

**Uchiha sabai: Arigatoo :D iya akan diusahakan di update cepat**

**Guest:Oh,pasti NARUTO harus sama HINATA, tidak bisa dengan yang lain xD. Tapi kalo Sakura dan Sasuke kita lihat nanti... :D**

**Fujimoto Miharu: Yoo,Micchan xD Updatenya gak tentu,kalo ada waktu aku update :D kan udahada di warningnya...OOC xD**

**.**

**Banyak yang salah ngira yang manggil Sakura ya xD sesuatu deh~ *ditabok Syahrini***

**Tetap pada prinsip NARUTO HANYA UNTUK HINATA :D hehehehe...**

**Sekian~**

**Jaa minna~**


	6. Chapter 6: Ring

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO XD**

**PAIRING: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA**

"**LOVE SURVIVAL"**

-cerita sebelumnya-

Semua menunggu dengan penuh minat apa yang akan di katakan Miss Shizune selanjutnya. Bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak berkedip ataupun bernafas menunggu apa yang ini disampaikan oleh Miss Shizune. Choji memakan keripiknya dengan cepat saking penasarannya, Naruto hanya memelototi Miss Shizune sambil menunggu lanjutannya, Kiba hampir mematahkan bolpointnya,sementara Shikamaru hanya tidur ==". Uh, kenapa harus memutuskan pembicaraan ditengah jalan seperti ini...membuat penasaran saja.

.

.

"WAKTUNYA PERJALANAN WISATA!"

.

.

.

"YEYYYYYYY!" seru kami senang. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Selama ini ketika dia di Inggris, dia tidak pernah mengikuti perjalanan wisata Bukan karena disana tidak ada perjalanan wisata, tapi di tidak belajar di sekolah alias _Home Schooling._ Dia juga tidak pernah berpergian jauh dengan teman-temannya.

"Sensei...sensei...kapan wisatanya?" tanya Kiba tak sabaran, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat tangan terlebih dahulu dan langsung berdiri.

"Kiba-san, sebelum bertanya angkat tangan terlebih dahulu" ujar Miss Shizune

Kiba dengan cepat mengangkat tangan "Jaa...sensei kapan wisatanya diadakan?" Tanya Kiba lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Semua juga ikut menimpali dengan menanyakan kapan wisatanya.

Miss Shizune segera mengedalikan situasi yang sudah makin anarkis (?) "Tenang...tenang...tadi kata wali kelas kalian,perjalanan akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi dan kita akan pergi ke Osaka" jawab Miss Shizune

"HOREEEE...LAGI!" teriak mereka

Naruto yang daritadi juga ikut ricuh memandang kearah Hinata "Ne ne, Hinata! Kamu dengar tadi,kita akan melakukan perjalanan wisata! Apalagi di Osaka! Aku ingin makan okonomiyaki sebanyak-bayaknya disana!" kata Naruto antusias, saking antusias ya Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata

Hinata tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk dengan semangatnya "Ya...aku dengar. Aku tidak sabar lagi, Naruto!"

Tanpa sadar Hinata memanggil Naruto tanpa embel-embel '-san' karena terlalu senang. Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Naruto, mereka berdua tertawa senang.

"Aku juga!"

Kedua orang-Naruto dan Hinata- itu masih tidak menyadari kalau mereka masih saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Tapi kejadian itu tidak bertahan lama pada detik selanjutnya Naruto dan Hinata saling berpadangan satu sama lain, mata biru safir dan lavender itu bertemu. Dan pada detik selanjutnya muka mereka memerah pada waktu yang bersamaan. Lalu melepaskan genggaman mereka.

Hinata dan Naruto memalingkan muka mereka yang tampaknya masih memerah. Hinata menatap tangannya yang tadi di genggam Naruto.

"_Huaaaa...tadi Naruto menggenggam tanganku"_, batin si pemilik rambut indigo ini dan sukses membuat mukanya lebih merah lagi

.

Sementara Naruto masih sama dengan Hinata, mukanya masih saja merah _"Kenapa ini? Kok tiba-tiba jadi nervous gini sih?!"_, batin pemuda berambut kuning itu.

.

Hinata dan Naruto mulai melirik satu sama lain dan mereka tersenyum salah tingkah. Mereka mulai menghadap Miss Shizune yang masih ribet menenangkan seisi kelas. Tampaknya mereka masih malu-malu. Keduanya masih saja diam seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba keduanya tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar berteriak "DIAM! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUPANGGIL MISS TSUNADE UNTUK MEMARAHI KALIAN" Hinata kaget karena ternyata yang berteriak yang tak lain adalah Miss Shizune yang sedang tersenyum iblis lalu terdengar lagi suara wanita killer itu "tentu kalian tidak mau itu terjadi bukan"

Hinata memandang Miss Shizune ngeri, ternyata guru yang suka tersenyum ini juga sama galaknya dengan guru yag lain. Begitupula dengan yang lain, semuanya juga bergidik ngeri dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Miss Shizune tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan "Bagus" dan akhirnya pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi berlanjut.

.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari seseorang. Daritadi dia mencari orang tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Saat berjalan di lorong Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke "Sasuke-san, apa kamu tau Naruto-san dimana?" tanya Hinata pada laki-laki di depannya

Ya, yang sedari tadi Hinata cari adalah Naruto. Dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting untuk Naruto. Saat selesai pelajaran seni musik, Hinata mendapatkan sms dari Otosan-nya. Katanya Naruto disuruh untuk mampir ke rumah Hinata nanti saat pulang sekolah.

"Mungkin dia ada di atap" jawab sasuke datar

"Eh? Atap?!" seru Hinata pintu jalan menuju atap di kunci agar tidak ada yang pergi ke sana.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Sasuke menambahkan "Dia itu Uzumaki Naruto, anak sepertinya tidak mungkin berbuat ulah. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, dia menemukan pintu atap yang di kunci dan akhirnya membobol pintu itu"

Alis Hinata terangkat "Eh,bagaimana caranya?"

"Kawat. Kawat" jawa Sasuke singkat

Hinata ber-oh ketika mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke "Terimakasih,Sasuke-san"

"Ya"

Hinata berjalan agak cepat ke arah pintu atap yang ternyata benar saja, Naruto membobol kunci pintu itu. Rantai dan gembok pintu itu tergeletak di lantai. Hinata membuka pintu atap dan dia merasakan angin berhembus di wajahnya.

Mata Hinata melebar "_Kirei._.." gumamnya. Langit-langit itu terlihat lebih indah ketika dilihat dari sini. Hinata berjalan ke tengah-tengah atap, rasanya dia bisa menyentuh langit dan awan dengan tangannya. Hinata masih sibuk mengamati keindahan langit sampai tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru safir yang sudah menatapnya sejak di masuk tadi.

"Hei"

Sontak Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mecari asal suara. Dia mendapati laki-laki bermata biru safir, berambut kuning dengan 3 garis di mukanya berdiri di samping pintu.

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto nyengir "Kenapa? kaget? Kamu sih keasikan sampai tidak menyadari aku disini" Lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata

"Gomen.."

Ketika Naruto sampai, dia langsung duduk. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, kenapa kamu tau aku disini?" tanya Naruto

"Ano..etto...dari Sasuke-san" jawab Hinata

"Oh..." Naruto diam "Ne, tapi kamu lihat apa sampai asik seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menunjuk jarinya kearah atas "Itu...langit. Indah sekali, Naruto-san juga berpikir seperti itu kah?"

"Hee...ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu" kata Naruto antusias "Karena tempat ini sangat bagus, ini menjadi tempat favorite ku" tambah Naruto

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto tanpa sadar "Matamu..."

Naruto yang mendengar itu bertanya dengan bigung "Mataku?"

Hinata yang sadar dari lamunannya langsung kalang kabut "Anu..itu...etto..matamu ...matamu berwarna sama dengan langit ini. Indah." pipi Hinata memerah da memalingkan muka dari Naruto

Naruto diam sebenatar lalu akhirnya tertawa "hahaha...Arigatoo Hinata! Matamu juga indah"

.

BLUSH

.

Hinata mencengkram rok sekolah hitamnya sambil menahan malu "A-arigatoo,Na-naruto-san" kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Oh,iya. Apa ada sesuatu sampai kamu mencariku?" tanya Naruto

Oh,Hinata lupa dengan hal penting. Kenapa pembicaraannya melenceng seperti ini?. Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto "Itu..tadi aku di sms oleh Otousan"

"Hiashi-san? Lalu?"

"Otousan memintaku untuk mengajak Naruto ke rumah"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"Oh,ya sudah kalau begitu. Baiklah nanti aku akan ke rumahmu"

.

.

.

Kedua orang remaja itu berdiri di depan rumah besar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' disana. Naruto setiap kali pergi kerumah Hinata masih saja kagum dengan rumah Hinata. Wajar saja keluarga Hinata adalah keluarga Hyuuga yang masuk dalam jajaran orang-orang penting di Konoha. Walapun Hiashi pergi ke Inggris, tapi di tetap memiliki beberapa perusahaan di Jepang. Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi yang merupakan adik Hinata adalah calon pemilik warisan keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi wajar saja ketika Hinata dan Naruto memasuki rumah Hinata langsung disambut dengan sangat mewah

"_Tadaima_" seru Hinata

"_Okaeri_, Hinata-sama" semua pelayan Hinata membungkuk kearah Hinata

Hinata tampak sangat tidak nyaman "Eh eh...ja-jangan menunduk se-seperti itu" kata Hinata dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat ini hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Otousan dimana?" tanya Hinata kepada salah satu pelayannya yang bernama Maki

"Dia ada di ruang kerjanya...akan saya panggilkan" Maki membungkuk hormat lalu pergi memanggil Hiashi-san

"Naruto-san,ayo masuk" ajak Hinata

"En.."

Naruto memandang dengan tatapan kagum. _Huaaaa...hebat sekali!_, batin Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk" kata Hinata setelah mereka di ruang tamu. Naruto duduk di tempat yang telah dipersiapkan, dan Hinata duduk disampingnya walau menciptakan jarak sedikit.

.

Tak lama kemudian Hiashi muncul. Mata Naruto dan Hinata membulat kaget ternyata yang ,muncul tidak hanya Hiashi-san tapi juga Minato dan Kushina. Kushina dan Minato tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, dari senyumamnya sudah kelihatan sekali kalau ada yang direncanakan oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"Otousan?! Okasan?!" seru Naruto

"Kamu tidak perlu terlihat kaget seperti itu Naruto...-" kata Kushina lalu menatap Hinata "Hinata-chan juga" Kushina tersenyum lembut.

Hinata menunduk karena malu. Ada apa ini sampai Kushina-san dan Minato-san datang juga?, Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sendiri.

Mereka –Hiashi,Kushina dan Minato- duduk di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan ketiga orang tua itu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu bukan kalau kalian sudah bertunangan?" Hiashi memulai pembicaraan

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk. Kalau soal itu sih tidak mungkin meraka lupakan semudah itu.

"Lalu apakah hubungan kalian lancar?" tanya Kushina

"Begitulah" jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir dulu. Hinata hanya diam saja. _Lancar ya?aku tidak tahu_,batin Hinata. Hinata tersenyum miris.

Minato menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres "apa ada yang terjadi sesuatu Hinata?"

"Eh..." kata Hinata kaget karena Minato berbicara padanya

"Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Minato mengganti sedikit pertanyaannya

_Banyak_,batin Hinata "Ano,etto-" balum sempat Hinata menjawab,Kushina sudah nibrung duluan

"**Uzumaki Naruto...kau tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Hinata-chan bukan?**" Kushina sudah berubah mode menjadi mode Habanero membuat Naruto keringat dingin/ Naruto menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Okasan" katanya panik

"**Benarkah?**" Kushina sudah memasang senyuman Iblisnya dan berdiri untuk bersiap berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sudah seperti besiap untuk di eksekusi. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu, memustuskan untuk menghentikan Kushina sebelum terjadi perang antar ibu dan anak "Tu-tunggu dulu Kushina-san. Naruto-san tidak melakukan apa-apa" kata Hinata cepat

Kushina kembali normal, lalu memasang wajah kikuk "Be-begitukah..." lalu duduk dan tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa "Baiklah kita lanjut kan lagi"

_Mengerikan! Sungguh mengerikan!_, batin Hinata . Padahal dia tidak ingin melihat Kushina sedang marah,tapi malah melihatnya. Membuat Kushina marah akan menjadi kegiatan yag ada di daftar _blacklist_ nya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia menghembuskan nafas lega karena ternyata masih bisa diberikan kesempatan untuk menyambut hari esok

Hiashi melanjutkan "Kita lanjutkan lagi. Kami ada sesuatu untuk kalian"

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata

Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan menaruhnya di atas meja "Silahkan kalian lihat" ujar Minato

Naruto mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya "Cincin pernikahan Otousan dan Okasan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata masih menatap ke arah kedua cincin itu_. Indahnya_, batin Hinata.

"Ya...kami ingin kalian memiliki itu" kata Kushina

Hinata mendongak "Eh,maksud Kushina-san?"

"Kami memberikan cincin itu untuk kalian" jawab Kushina. Sementara Minato tersenyum kearah Naruto yang masih memasang muka bingung.

"Hinata, cincin itu sebagai tanda kalau kalian sudah bertunangan" jelas Hiashi kepada anakyang disayanginya.

"Eh?!" seru mereka berdua

"Nah,Naruto tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan pasangkan cincin itu kepada Hinata" kata Minato

"Eh..eh..ta-tapi" kata Naruto kalang kabut

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" kata Kushina dengan ekspresi muka mengatakan 'kalau tidak dilakukan,tidak akan ada makan selama seminggu'

"Baiklah..." kata Naruto lalu mengambil cincin milik Kushina lalu meraih tangan kiri Hinata.

"Ku-kupasang ya" kata Naruto gugup. Hinata mengangguk sama gugupnya dengan Naruto. Naruto menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Hinata. Hinata menatap cincin di jarinya, cincin emas putih dengan berlian biru disana. Hinata menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Sekarang Hinata,pasangakan cincin Naruto" kata Hiashi

"Eh..eh...ba-baiklah" Hinata mengambil cincin pasangannya di kotak merah itu dan meraih tangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia menyematkan cincin ke jari Naruto "Se-selesai" Hinata menatap cincin Naruto. Berbeda dengan cincinnya,cincin Naruto tidak ada berlian biru disana.

Mereka berdua diam. Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa kecil, sementara Hinata menatapnya bingung "Hahaha...lucu sekali. Rasanya aku seperti melamarmu sekarang" kata Naruto masih denga tetap tertawa.

Muka Hinata memerah mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto bercanda, tapi tetap saja dia sangat senang kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ehem...ehemm..." Hiashi berdeham. Sepertinya Hinata dan Naruto lupa kalau ada 3 pasang mata yang menatap mereka dari tadi. Naruto dan Hinata kembali menatap tiga orang di depannya.

"Jangan sampai dihilangkan ya Naruto...Hinata" pesan Minato

"Kalau sampai dihilangkan. Okasan akan menghukum mu" timpal Kushina

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah ketakutan. Walalupun dia sama.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang,sudah hampir malam" kata Kushina. Mereka berjalan ke pintu depan da berpamitan

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Hinata" pamit Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari mukanya.

Sekarang Hinata tahu apa yang paling dia sukai dari Naruto. Pertama,matanya. Kedua,sifatnya. Dan yang paling penting, senyumannya .

Hinata tersenyum "Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-san"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap cincin tunangannya daritadi. Rasanya dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan cincin itu dari tangannya.

.

_Hahaha...lucu sekali. Rasanya aku seperti melamarmu sekarang_

.

Hinata teringat kata-kata Naruto tadi langsung menutup mukanya dengan bantal berwarna lavender miliknya. Rasanya kalau dia mati sekarang, dia rela. Eh jangan! Dia masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto.

.

Triitttt...triittttt...

.

Hinata meraih HP nya. Eh sms? ...Dari siapa?...Naruto?!. Hinata langsung duduk di kasurnya dan membaca sms Naruto

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

_Hinata,apa kamu sudah tidur?_

.

**Reply:**

_Belum,Naruto-san. Apa ada?_

.

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

_Oh,bagus kalau begitu. Tadi Kiba sms kalau dia mengajak kita besok untuk belanja bareng untuk perjalanan wisata nanti. Apa kamu mau ikut?_

.

**Reply:**

_Tentu saja aku mau_

.

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

_Oke, akan kuberitahu Kiba. Oyasuminasai Hinata._

.

**Reply:**

_Oyasumi Naruto-san_

Hinata mendapati dirinya tidak sabar untuk hari esok. Dia segera masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan bermimpi. Mimpi yang hanya di ketahui olehnya.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue

.

.

.

**Maaf rencananya mau aku panjangin nih chapter daripada sebelumnya sebagai rasa bahagia UAS telah berakhir, tapi saya sendiri lagi sakit -_-" kuatnya cuman segini banget!**

**Asuka cuman berharap...itu...typo nya gak bertebaran. Soalnya daritadi nulis nama orang aja kebalik-balik *garuk-garuk***

**Aku usahakan update chapter selanjutnya secepatnya sebelum liburan ^_^ semoga pas itu udah sembuh *amin***

**Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini dia jawaban reviewnya!**

**.**

**Minyak tanah: ya, ini udah lanjut :D**

**ArisaKinoshita0: Arigatoo atas pujian dan sarannya :D iya juga,mungkin chapter depan. Aku jadi pingin ngerjain Naruto xD**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: Tenang saja...aku juga gak tega liat Hinata ==" tapi aku sudah siapkan startegi jitu untuk membuat Naruto cemburu *devil smile* tunggu chapter depan**

**tanedwinjaya71: Hehehe...gomen saya kurang bisa buat lemon xD ehehehe...otak saya masih polos... **

** Pricilla. junior: Ha'i...arigatoo :D ini udah lanjut**

**kensuchan: Hehehe...kecchan malah ngarang bebas Xd itu mah kita liat nanti**

**Blue-senpai: Hi-mit-su hehehe...itu masih rahasia :D ini udah lanjut**

**Namikaze Sholkhan: Hahaha...iya iya xD Naruto untuk semua! Terutama saya xD *kabur***

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez: Arigatoo ne~ :D ya gak pa-pa kok...**

**Jihan. fitriana: Hehehe...ngira sakura ya xD anda salah...ini udah lanjut**

**TigaSetangkai: Arigatoo~ :D ini udah lanjut**

**Soputan: Ini udah lanjut kok :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honto ni...Honto ni Arigatoo buat yang udah review :D**

**Oke sayonara ne~**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO XD**

**PAIRING: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA**

"**LOVE SURVIVAL"**

* * *

-cerita sebelumnya-

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

_Hinata,apa kamu sudah tidur?_

.

**Reply:**

_Belum,Naruto-san. Apa ada?_

.

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

_Oh,bagus kalau begitu. Tadi Kiba sms kalau dia mengajak kita besok untuk belanja bareng untuk perjalanan wisata nanti. Apa kamu mau ikut?_

.

**Reply:**

_Tentu saja aku mau_

.

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

_Oke, akan kuberitahu Kiba. Oyasuminasai Hinata._

.

**Reply:**

_Oyasumi Naruto-san_

Hinata mendapati dirinya tidak sabar untuk hari esok. Dia segera masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan bermimpi. Mimpi yang hanya di ketahui olehnya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di meja riasnya. Setelah mneyisir rambutnya, dia menatap lagi cincin yang dari kemarin belum dilepasnya. _Rasanya sayang kalau di lepas_, batin Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin dia memakainya di sekolah bukan?. Dengan berat hati dia memasukkan cincinnya di sebuah dompet kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya telah siap, Hinata turun untuk sarapan dengan Otosan dan Hanabi-chan.

"Ohayo, Otousan...Hanabi-chan" sapa Hinata

"Ohayo" sapa Hiashi dan Hanabi bersamaan

Hinata duduk di sebelah Hanabi dan mengambil roti juga selai strawberry kesukaannya. Hanabi sedari tadi metap Hinata dengan mata penasaran. Menyadari tatapan aneh dari Hanabi, Hinata menjadi sedikit terganggu.

"Ano...Hanabi-chan ada apa?" tanya Hinata

Hanabi tersentak kaget dan menjawab "Begini...Oneechan sudah bertunangan ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan "Iya" jawabnya dengan suara yang kecil

Hanabi mulai antusias "Kudengar namanya Naruto...aneh juga sih karena mirip sekali dengan nama makanan itu loh '_Narutomaki_' yang biasanya ada di dalam Ramen...bagaimana orangnya?" tanay Hanabi lagi

"Iya iya, Hanabi-chan tidak pernah bertemu Naruto-san ya. Itu karena kamu terlalu sibuk dengna ekstra mu" Hinata diam sebentar sambil berpikir lalu menjawab dengan malu-malu "Naruto-san baik...etto...walaupun sedikit bodoh...eee...lucu..truss apa lagi ya...pokoknya dia benar-benar baik" Hinata memberikan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya

Hanabi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya "Ne ne` Oeechan aku tahu kalau kalian bertunangan karena di jodohkan...tapi sepertinya Oneechan sudah menyukai Naruto-niisan bukan ?" Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan jahil.

Perkataan Hanabi yang sudah dari awalnya berterus terang membuat Hinata malu setengah mati. Rasanya perkataan Hanabi tepat menusuk hati Hinata. Dengan malu-malu Hinata bertanya "A-apa terlihat sekali ya?"

"Tentu saja Oneechan. Bahkan dengan sekali lihat, aku sudah tahu kalau Oneechan sangat menyukai Naruto-niisan" Hanabi tertawa karena bisa membuat kakaknya KO di tempat. Hinata terkapar di meja makan. Oh _Kami-sama _kenapa adikku perasaannya tajam sekali ya?, batin dia Hinata

"Jadi kamu menyukai Naruto Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. OH GAWAT, dia lupa kalau Otousan ada disitu daritadi! Apalagi dia sudah membongkar rahasia besarnya. Dasar Hanabi! Hanabi sedikit kalang kabut. Bagaimana ini?!, teriak Hinata dalam hati

"Otousan, bi-bisakah otousan tidak bilang siapa-siapa?" pinta Hinata dengan nada memelas

"Kenapa memangnya jika Otousan memberitahu yang lain?" tanya Hiashi balik dengan nada serius, padahal otaknya sedang muncul hal iseng

"Tentu saja aku akan malu otousan... Jadi kumohon, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" ppi Hinata dengan tampang sekarat

"Tidak bisa. Kamu tidak bisa memerintah Otousan mu Hinata" kata Hiashi dengan penuh wibawa -,-"

"Aku tidak memerintah tapi meminta Otousan"

"Baiklah..." kata Hiashi akhirnya dan disambut oleh hembusan nafas lega oleh Hinata. Hiashi berdiri dari meja dan berjalan mejauh, lalu berbalik kebelakang "Otousan tidak akan memberitahu Naruto, tapi Minato dan Kushina saja" dan segera pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Hinata mematung

.

_Satu detik..._

.

_Dua detik..._

.

_Tiga detik..._

.

dan akhirnya "OTOUSAN!" teriaknya dengan pasrah. Hanabi tertawa melihat kakaknya yang bagaikan tak bernyawa lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanyadan melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata sudah kembali duduk lagi. _Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau bertemu dengan Minato-san dan Kushina-san? Bagaimana jika ereka memberitahu Naruto? Aku tidak akan bisa muncul di sekolah lagi!_, teriak Hinata panik yan tentu saja tidak dia suarakan. Hinata menggigit rotinya pasrah. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menentang Otousan nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. "Tenang saja, otousan tidak sekejam itu"

"Otousan?"

"Otousan tidak akan beritahu siapapun" kata Hiashi. Hiashi tidak mungkin tega melihat anaknya sampai mederita seperti itu

Mendengar penuturan otousan nya itu, senyuman Hinata mengembang karena senang. Hinata memeluk Hiashi saking senangnya "Arigatoo, Otousan!" serunya

Hiashi tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu "Hahaha...iya. Lebih baik kamu pergi sekarang, kalau tidak akan telat"

"Ha'i, Ittekimasu" kata Hinata pada otousan dan hanabi juga

"Itte rasshai Hinata/ Itte rasshai Oneechan" kata Hiashi dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Yosh! Masalah yang kukira akan menjadi yang terburuk sudah beres, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Hinata bersenandung riang karena beban yang di rasakan hilang sudah, musnah sepenuhnya.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang ke otousan kalau aku akan pulang sedikit telat" gumam Hinata dan segera mengeluarkan HP nya dari saku tersebut, Hinata mengetik beberapa di Hp nya lalu...

.

PUK

.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Shion tersenyum "Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" sapa Shion

"Ah, ohayo Shion-chan" balas Hinata.

Shion berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Hinata melihat ke arah Shion. _Uaaaahh... Shion memang sangat cantik!_, puji Hinata. Hinata yakin kalau akan banyak yang menyatakan cinta kepada Shion nanti, dia pasti juga akan melakukan hal itu kalau dia menjadi laki-laki.

"Anu,apakah kamu ikut dengan kami belanja Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka pembicaraan

"Ya, kemarin aku di sms oleh Naruto. Dia mengajakku, jadi kubilang saja ikut. Jadi...ya aku ikut. Kalau kamu Hinata?" tanya Shion balik

"Hn, aku ikut. Aku sangat menantikan acara itu besok!" kata Hinata ceria

Shion tersenyum manis "Begitupula denganku. Nanti kita bareng ya" ajak Shion

"Iya..." Hinata tersenyum senang.

Setelah pembicaraan itu mereka berdua masih saja melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka bahkan terkejut ketika sudah sampai di sekolah mereka. _Ternyata memang menyenangkan kalau bersama orang lain_, pikir Hinata

.

.

.

Saat Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan Shion, tiba-tiba wajah Naruto muncul di depan pintu.

"Kyaa...!" teriak Hinata dan terduduk di lantai "Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto-san?"

Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri dan menggumamkan maafnya. Seakan tersadar akan tujuan awalnya, Naruto memasang wajah memelas dan berkata "Hinata...! tolong aku. Bisakah aku mencontek eh maksudku melihat PR fisikamu? Aku lupa mengerjakannya"

Shion hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Tentu saja dia tahu kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu lupa mengerjakan PR nya. Shion menggelengka kepala, dan masuk ke dalam kelas

"Eh...ta-tapi...tapi" Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. Dia ingin membantu Naruto, tapi di lain sisi dia juga tidak mau Naruto mencontek.

Menyadari Hinata sedang kebingungan. Naruto segera melancarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, muka memelas seperti kucing yang meminta makanan sanggup meluluhkan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan berat hati Hinata menyerahkan buku fisikanya dan disambut oleh senyuman lebar Naruto.

"Hinata, memang baik" kata Naruto sambil memegang buku Hinata dan mengundang semburat merah di muka Hinata

"Tapi, hanya untuk ini saja" ujar Hinata kemudian dengan nada serius. Naruto nyengir dan mengangguk paham lalu bergerak ke bangkunya untuk menyalin. Setelah 5 menit menyalin PR fisika Hinata dengan tulisan yang hampir tidak bisa di baca alias tulisan ceker ayam, Naruto pun menyelesaikan 10 soalnya. Dan tepat Naruto selesai bel pun berbunyi, Naruto mengembuskan nafas lega dan segera menyerahkan buku Hinata kepada pemiliknya.

"Arigatoo, Hinata" kata Naruto dengan berbisik karena Mr. Iruka sudah datang

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

Kedelapan anak SMA itu berjalan ke arah Supermarket untuk membeli camilan buat perjalanan wisata besok. Kedelapan remaja itu sepertinya sedang asik berbincang. Tentu saja kedelapan anak itu adalah Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto,Shion dan juga Hinata tentunya.

"Selamat datang" kata salah satu orang penjaga supermarket disitu

Setelah berdiskusi sembentar akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat dua kelompok, kelompok pertama membeli minuman dan kelompok dua membeli makanan. Yak jadilah kelompok pertama adalah: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke,Tenten dan kelompok kedua adalah: Naruto, Shion, Hinata, Kiba. Setelah selesai masalah kelompok, kedua kelompok itu menyebar.

.

*kelompok pertama*

"Ne ne kita ingin beli minuman apa?" tanya Tenten

"Aku...pokoknya harus ada teh hijau" jawab Sakura

"Aku mungkin softdrink...Sasuke kamu mau apa?" tanya Ino sambil curi-curi kesempatan untuk terlihat perhatian

"Terserah" jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas. Sasuke pikir dia bisa menyerahkan soal belanja kepada ketiga perempuan di depannya. Dan lagi kenapa harus dia yang sendirian di kelompok ini?, batin Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Sementara ketiga perempuan –Sakura, Tenten dan Ino- sepertinya sedang sibuk memilih-milih minuman. Mulai dari teh, softdrink,air mineral, kopi kaleng tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mengambil _beer,_ ya iyalah pasti!

Sasuke menguap dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling supermarket karena bosan menunggu. Mungkin dia bisa membantu membawakan belanjaan itu nanti. Itu termasuk membantu bukan?

.

*kelompok dua*

Terlihat Kiba dan Naruto sedang adu kekuatan seperti anak kecil. Dan yang ternyata menjadi masalahnya adalah _ramen cup_

"UNTUK APA KITA MEMBELI SEPULUH RAMEN CUP?!' seru Kiba ketika tadi melihat Naruto menaruh 10 _ramen cup_ langsung dalam keranjang.

"KENAPA?! MASALAH?! RAMEN ITU ENAK, KAU TAU_!" _seru Naruto tidak mau kalah

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU SEBANYAK ITU BAKA! UANG KITA NANTI TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK MEMBELI MAKANAN YANG LAIN" kata Kiba dengan tampang sangar. Sementara Naruto dan Kiba bertengkar, Hinata dan Shion sedang melihat- lihat makanan yang lain. Bagi kedua perempuan itu rasanya pertengkaran Kiba dan Naruto sudah seperti pertengkara anak kecil saja. Nanti pasti baikan lagi.

Dalam keranang mereka sudah ada banyak snack mulai dari potato chips, nori, Minnows and Nuts, Sembei dan 10 ramen cup yang tidak mereka pusingkan.

"Kamu mau mochi, Shion?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil mengambil mochi isi kacang di depannya

"Mau mau...sudah lama aku tidak makan mochi" jawab Shion dan mengambil berbagai rasa mochi yang dia rasa enak.

Hinata melihat makanan yang ada di keranjang. Hinata dan Shion merasa sudah cukup dan melihat apakah Kiba dan Naruto masih ribut dan ternyata...

"Baiklah, 5 ramen cup saja" kata Naruto sambil tertawa, Kiba mengangguk setuju lalu ikut tertawa

"Hahaha... kamu sih bodoh Naruto" kata Kiba setengah megejek

"Bisa saja kau, baka" balas Naruto

Shion dan Hinata tertawa kecil. _Tuh kan baikan_, pikir mereka berdua. Naruto mengambil 5 ramen cup dari keranjang yang di bawa Hinata, dan mengembalikannya di tempatnya semula.

.

.

."Oke kita ketemu besok ya" seru Kiba. Mereka berpisah karena arah jalannya berbeda. Kiba bersama Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten sementara Naruto dengan Hinata. Kalau Shion dia di jemput oleh supirnya yang memang telah di sediakan oleh Otousannya

"Ya, sampai jumpa" jawab Naruto. Hinata melambaikan tangan kepada teman mereka yanga da di seberang jalan.

Setelah teman mereka –Naruto dan Hinata- menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Hinata juga bergegas untuk pergi.

Hinata membawa sebagian minuman dan Naruto membawa makanannya, sisanya dibawa oleh kubu (?) Kiba. Naruto melirik Hinata yang sepertiya kesusahan membawa minuman- minuman itu karena wajar saja karena semua minuman itu botolnya besar sekali, dengan segera Naruto mengambil alih bawaan Hinata. Hina menoleh ke arah Naruto kaget karena bawaannya di ambil

"Kenapa? Ini berat bukan? Biar aku saja yang bawa" jelas Naruto malu-malu

"Eh..arigatoo Naruto-san" kata Hinata

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Setelah beberapa menit diam-diaman Naruto merasa bosan juga, dan memutuskan membuka pembicaraaan.

"Ne, Sepertinya kamu sudah akrab sekali dengan Shion, Hinata" kata Naruto

Hinata mengangguk "Ya...Shion sangat baik padaku. Aku juga gampang kalau berbicara dengannya" kata Hinata

"Hehe...dia memang sangat supel dari dulu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dulu dia yang pertamakali menyapaku, Sasuke dan Kiba. Katanya dia ingin ikut main dengan kami, bahkan memanjat pohon pun bisa"

"Hmm..." gumam Hinata. _Kenapa mereka jadi membicarakan Shion ya?_, batin Hinata. Mendapatinya berpikiran seperti itu, dia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan Shion. Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran itu dengan menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Hinata kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh

"Eh, tidak-tidak" jawab Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena besok kita akan bersenang- senang" kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Ya besok akan sangat menyenangkan, Hinata tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu. Pikiran seperti itu hanya membuat moodnya hancur tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

.

.

.

Semua murid di Konoha Gakuen sudah berkumpul di stasiun untuk perjalan ke Osaka naik _shikansen –_kereta tercepat- mungkin sekitar 2 jam. Tiap gerbong kereta sudah di pesan sekolah untuk perjalanan wisata ini. Semuanya berebutan untuk mendapatkan tempat strategis dan tentu saja agar tetap bersama kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Hinata duduk dengan Shion, dihadapan mereka adalah Naruto dengan Sasuke. Sementara di seberangnya Tenten dengan Kiba berhadapan dengan Sakura dan juga Ino. Yang grup kedelapan orang itu tetap bersama. Beberapa menit kemudian kereta pun berangkat. Grup Naruto cs sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai di Osaka.

"Hei, hei...ayo kita main. Biar seru" usul Kiba kepada grupnya

"Ayo..ayo" jawab semuanya –grup Naruto cs-

"Main kartu saja" Usul Tenten

"Ah itu sudah biasa" kata Sakura

"Main daruma saja..." usul Naruto yang di sambut jitakan Sasuke

"Tidak mungkin main Daruma disini dan kita sudah besar, itu permainan anak kecil" kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau sambung kata saja" usul Ino.

_Bukannya itu juga permainana anak kecil ya?_, batin Naruto

"Oke..itu saja. Kita mulai dari 'sa' dan dimulai dari Hinata" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Hinata

"Ehh..ehh...Sa...Sapi" jawab Hinata

Giliran Shion "'Pi' ya...pintar"

Giliran Naruto 'Tar..tar...apa ya? Taring...ehe"

Giliran Sasuke "Risau" jelas padat dan singkat

Giliran Kiba "Sial kau sasuke, ini susah sekali! Sau...apaan yang awalannya 'Sau' ya...ah... Saudara- saudara"

"Hahahaha... apaan tuh? Mau pidato tuh" ejek Naruto

"Biarin...ayo Teten" kata Kiba menyuruh Tenten untuk segera melanjutkan.

"Hehe...Rambut" jawab Tenten cepat

Giliran Sakura "Buta..."

Dan ketika giliran Ino tiba, Ino melihat ke arah Sasuke dan menjawab "Tampan"

Perkataan Ino tadi membuat semuanya tertawa, sementara Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas saja. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Ino yang terlalu terang-terangan. Ino hanya nyengir salah tingkah karena di tertawaka oleh teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi...!" kata Kiba dengan semangat. Grup Naruto cs sangat ribut diantara grup yang lainnya. Sehingga menarik perhatian grup yang lainnya, dan akhirnya satu lorong kereta ikutan bermain sambung kata bersama grup Naruto cs.

Setelah asik bermain, tanpa sadar waktu berjalan sangat amat cepat. Tapi tentu saja hampir setengah camilan yang di bawa mereka habis karena dimakan saaat perjalanan tadi. Toh, mereka juga bisa membeli makanan disana lagi.

Hinata turun dari kereta dengan hati berdebar-debar, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk berjalan-jalan di Osaka. Selama ini di sepanjang ingatannya dia belum pernah ke Osaka sekalipun. Dan dia yakin akan banyak kejadian yang menyenangkan di Osaka ini.

.

.

-To Be Continue

.

.

**Uyeeee...sesuai janji xD update sebelum liburan...**

**Dan JENG JENG...**

**Segini aja ya...ehehehe *peace* *kabur***

**Sekarang saya sudah sehat, berkat kalian semua ^o^V arigatoo buat doa nya...**

**Chapter 8 akan di update selesai liburan ya... Mau liburan natal dulu *pake kostum santa* dan berpesta bareng keluarga...jangan lupa kado ya *noleh ke seseorang* Ok, sebelum saya kelewatan ngucapinnya mending ngucapin sekarang aja ya...**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**BAGI PECINTA ANIME NARUTO DAN NARUHINA LOVERS JUGA PARA REVIEWER :D**_

**Jawaban review:**

**Mr. Xavier: aku harap juga begitu...hehehe :D**

**Niizuma Eiji: Arigatoo :) ini udah lanjut**

**Minyak tanah:hehe...terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya...nanti akan di perbaiki**

**Blue-senpai: Ha'i udah lanjut :D**

**Zeke: iya akan di update secepatnya...kecuali untuk yang chapter 8 nanti...nunggu liburan selesai :D**

**Namikaze Nachan: Wah...itu boleh sekali xD tolong ya**

**Guest: Waduh rencana udah kaya' gini ...gimana ya...makasih atas sarannya, aku hargai :D ini udah lanjut kok**

**NaruHina-Lover: Arigatoo :D ini lanjut... salam NHL juga. Iya nanti di chapter selanjutnya ada koflik...tapi konfliknya apa masih rahasia ;) endingnya NaruHina kok**

**Fujimoto Miharu: Oi Oi...Micchan ==" kan Shion ada biar greget gitu xD hahaha...akan diusahakan Neji muncul**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: Hee...makasih buat doanya xD baik deh...ehehe dan terimakasih atas pujiannya :D**

**AF Namikaze: Iya ini udah diusahakan cepet kok :D ini udah lanjut**

**Kensuchan: Kecchan *peluk* *ditabuk kecchan* makasih ya :D ini udah sembuh...ahaha...**

**Vincentyagami: udah lanjut :D**

**uchiha sabai: makasih makasih makasih makasih...xD ini udah lanjut**

**yoshikuni ayumu: wah, arigatoo xD SasuSaku ya...akan di pertimbangkan :)**

**JihanFitrina-chan: Yap,ini udah lanjut ^o^**

**killua. shadowstep: Arigatoo ne~ ini lanjut**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review fanfict ini dan pasti banyak banget nget nget nget kekurangannya...kalo ada saran jangan malu2 beritahu ya xD sekian...**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
